The Arrival
by Bronwyn
Summary: A beautiful redhead steps off the stagecoach with a surprise in store for Ezra and the rest of the Seven that will change their lives for ever. This will turn into a M7/ Young Riders crossover.
1. The Meeting

PART ONE: THE ARRIVAL  
  
Four Corners, New Mexico 1878  
  
Four men stood outside of the jail as the stagecoach sped into town, coming to a sudden halt in front of the hotel. The door of the coach opened almost immediately and a thin, simply dressed young woman climbed down.  
  
Josephine McCloud exhaled sharply, trying to blow her dark auburn hair out of her face without success. She unconsciously tucked the wayward strand behind her ear as she surveyed her surroundings. Four Corners was a small town by most's standards. Josephine herself had seen better, but she's also seen worse. And right now, this town was her salvation, her opportunity for a new life. If anyone discovered the truth about Josie, it could start all over again. And all she wanted was some peace and quiet, to live her life in obscurity. She finally spotted her destination, and with the deed in one hand and her satchel in the other, she headed toward her new home.  
  
  
  
"Well, would you look at her," Buck Wilmington said as he appraised the town's newest arrival.  
  
"And just when you thought you'd been rejected by every female in town," JD Dunne teased as he ducked, expecting Buck to retaliate. Buck only smiled. Half the fun in their relationship was doing the opposite of what JD expected. It kept the kid on his toes.  
  
"This is too good to pass up," Buck stated as he stepped down the two steps into the street, heading for the lady in question.  
  
"He don't stand a chance in hell," Vin Tanner predicted as he stood from where he'd been sitting under the jailhouse window. He leaned across the boardwalk railing to get a better view.  
  
All four men had observed the redhead exiting the stagecoach. The West was short of eligible young women. But even though she was dressed plainly enough, she carried herself regally. Hell, she didn't walk, she glided. Vin figured she was way out of their league.  
  
"I say Buck's got a chance," JD insisted, ever faithful in his friend's abilities.  
  
The last of the four smiled rather indulgently as he watched his friend of numerous years approach the girl. She appeared to be about 18, awfully young to be out on her own, but he shrugged off that thought. He had enough to worry about. As Buck leaned over the girl, kissing her hand, Chris Larabee envied Buck's carefree ways. Chris himself had been like that once- so long ago it seemed another lifetime.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to see if I could be of service, Miss McCloud," Buck explained as he leaned up from kissing her hand. Up close, she was just exquisite, with flawlessly white skin under a mass of copper curls. But it was her eyes that enticed Buck. They were a vivid shade of periwinkle.  
  
"Are you a resident of Four Corners, Mr. Wilmington?" Josephine asked, smiling over Buck's exuberance. Like herself, he was one to enjoy every moment of life, and she liked him already.  
  
"Why, I sure am," was his reply.  
  
"Excellent. I was just heading to the saloon. I have a need to speak to a Mr. Ezra Standish. If you would be so good as to escort me and introduce us, I would be most appreciative."  
  
"I would be honored." Buck laced her arm through his and took her bag from her, "Now, Miss, I could have sworn I heard a trace of an Irish accent. And please call me Buck."  
  
"How observant of you, Buck," she said as Buck led her toward the saloon. "I was born in Ireland. Even though I have lived in this country most of my life, I still can't get rid of that last trace."  
  
"I think it's rather charming," Buck declared as they approached the saloon doors.  
  
"How sweet of you to say," she replied as she allowed him to lead her inside.  
  
  
  
"Uh hell," Vin muttered, as Buck led the young woman down the street.  
  
"Told ya," JD gloated. He ducked suddenly and just barely missed getting swatted upside the head by Vin's hat.  
  
"I wouldn't have figured her for the type," Chris drawled, drawing the other two's attention back to the scene unfolding before them in time to see Buck leading his companion into the saloon. "How 'bout we get a drink and meet Buck's new friend." Chris was already in the street, heading toward the saloon before he finished his statement. Vin was right beside him; always anticipating Chris's every move. It took JD a moment to realize they were already gone and head to run to catch up with them.  
  
They had just reached the saloon when they heard Ezra's raised voice. Chris jumped back, just in time to avoid getting hit by the saloon doors as Ezra stormed out, ignoring the three, and stomped away.  
  
"What the hell was that about? Chris bellowed as he entered the saloon. Buck and the girl were standing by what Chris assumed was Ezra's empty chair. Buck was looking rather amused while his companion looked rather startled.  
  
And Josephine was. Oh- not over the display of anger Ezra Standish had just committed. She'd lived most of her life surrounded by men and their explosive tempers. The fact that Mr. Standish had been angry at all was what had her so astonished. She had been led to believe that Mr. Standish would not have a problem with her new acquisition.  
  
Buck chuckled as he turned to Chris. "It seems the saloon is once again under new ownership. May I introduce Miss Josephine McCloud? Miss McCloud, these are friends of mine, Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, and JD Dunne."  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Josephine studied each man carefully. "Buck, are you to tell me you are one of the seven peacekeepers in this town?" Josephine asked even though she'd known just who Buck was from the moment he'd introduced himself.  
  
"That's right," he said proudly.  
  
"How marvelous," she murmured, more to herself than anyone else. Josephine knew the problem she would encounter as a saloon owner. She would have a very difficult time fitting in with the other women. Though it was a lifestyle she was accustomed to; she'd wanted things to be different here. She knew that if she could integrate herself with the town's seven peacekeepers, she would stand a chance. She'd originally thought it would take at least a week to even get an introduction and here were four of them in front of her. Suddenly she realized all four men were staring at her curiously. "Oh pardon me. My mind sometimes wanders." Josephine unleashed a brilliant smile, which dazed at least two of the men. But then, she knew Mr. Larabee and Mr. Tanner would be tough to win over. "Mr. Larabee, I heard about the wonderful job you and your friends do for this town. I just knew this would be a safe town to live in. And there's so few of them out West." She stepped forward, hand outstretched to him. "And please call me Josie. Miss McCloud causes me to look around for my cousin, Emma. I, myself, have never been one for formalities."  
  
Chris accepted her hand and was surprised to receive a firm handshake in return.  
  
"So Josie, how exactly did you come by the saloon?" Vin asked as he stepped forward from where he'd been standing slightly behind Chris.  
  
Josie smiled, recalling Ezra's reaction to her announcement. "It appears Maude Standish failed to mention upon purchasing this establishment that her son wouldn't be happy about the sale," she replied, not exactly answering Vin's question. That would have satisfied most people. But Chris Larabee was shrewder than most.  
  
"Do you mind if I see that?" Chris asked, referring to the deed in Josie's hand.  
  
She nodded and reluctantly handed it to him.  
  
"It says here that Jesse McCloud owns the Standish Tavern," Chris stated. "Who's he?"  
  
"Yes, technically that is correct. Maude acquired some financial difficulties in Rock Creek due to the fact that she'd tried to swindle a local gambler out of a sizable amount. Jesse offered to buy the tavern from her and Maude agreed. But just because I don't have full ownership doesn't mean I won't have complete control of this establishment. The name on that deed is just a technicality that will be rectified as soon as I can pay Jesse back," Josie assured strongly. She wanted everyone to know exactly how things stood. Granted, she could handle any trouble that came her way but she always looked to find a way to avoid it before it occurred if possible.  
  
"And Jesse, he is your father? Your brother?" Chris persisted.  
  
"Jesse?" Josie paused a moment, trying to decide exactly how to answer Chris's question. "Jesse is my brother."  
  
"Jesse McCloud, that name sounds awfully familiar," Vin stated as Chris returned the deed to Josie. Josie shrugged, not certain how to reply.  
  
"You are thinking of JC McCloud," JD added excitedly. He so reminded Josie of the Labrador puppy her cousin, Louise, had gotten her youngest child last Christmas. "You know, the one that tracked Wild Bill Hickok's murderer and brought him back to stand trial."  
  
"There's a McCloud who did all that?" Josie asked, sounding quite impressed. "You'll have to tell me all about it. To think there's someone with my name out tracking hardened criminals. How exciting! Oh- and beverages on me." Josie linked her arms though JD's as he began to regale the story.  
  
Jesse had done considerable research on the seven protectors of Four Corners before agreeing with Josie that this was the place for her. She knew JD was infatuated with the stories of the gunslingers of the West. But she hadn't realized how extensive his knowledge of the tales were and how deep his infatuation went.  
  
"Oh Lord, here we go," Vin muttered as he followed the pair along side Chris and Buck. He seriously thought about high-tailing it out of there, but Josie had mentioned free whiskey. Vin wasn't one to let an opportunity like that pass him by. And when Chris sat beside him, Vin knew Chris was in agreement.  
  
  
  
As Josie brushed her wayward curls that evening before settling down for the night, she thought about the seven men- "the Magnificent Seven" as they'd been penned in a silly dime store novel written by Jock Steele. Oh- Josie was quite familiar with the exaggeration those fools who wrote those silly things came up with, one shred of truth mixed with a pack of lies. She'd seen the damage those novels created, several times in fact. But Jesse, who at the time Josie thought should have known better, scoured through that novel page by page, trying to determine fact from fiction. Then Maude had been grilled and she'd been more than willing to fill in the gapes if it meant a way out of her predicament. Jesse finally came to the conclusion that Four Corners would be a safe place for Josie, the baby of the family.  
  
So Josie had come fairly prepared. She knew Chris Larabee was the leader of the Seven. He was a fast draw, one of the fastest in the territory, though she'd have to see for herself if he was faster than Jesse. Chris was an angry, bitter man who had been devastated at the murders of his wife and young son, and swore revenge. He was the only one Jesse had warned her away from because though he was the one Jesse admired the most, he was a walking time bomb. Upon meeting, Josie knew he was the group's foundation and if anything happened to him, the remaining six would go their separate ways. So even though Jesse had warned her to stay away, Josie knew she'd make sure Chris Larabee didn't destroy himself or his friends. Since when had Josie ever listened to Jesse anyway unless it suited her purposes? But Josie knew if she wasn't careful, though, Chris Larabee would make her forget exactly why she was hiding in Four Corners.  
  
Vin Tanner, now Josie knew he had a story, though you were more likely to get a grizzly to dance than that man to talk. At one time he had been both a buffalo hunter and a bounty hunter. He was the group's tracker, having spent some time with the Kiowa and Comanche. And he was an excellent marksman. Exactly what he was doing in Four Corners, Josie wasn't sure, knowing full well he'd make ten times more money hunting for bounties. His was one secret she was determined to find out.  
  
Buck Wilmington was the ladies man. He was generally a cheerful, happy-go- lucky sort of fellow, always ready to share a smile. He was one of Chris's best friends, had been since they were young. Buck had also decided it was his job to take JD under his wing so to speak, though he spent as much time driving the kid crazy as he did teaching him how to survive out west. Josie already knew she had a special fondness for Buck.  
  
The youngest of the group, JD Dunne, was a greenhorn. Josie knew he was from somewhere back East. He had lived as a stableboy for a wealthy family and was very good with horses. He was fairly well educated like Josie herself, though he'd spent the money his dead mother had left for him to go to college to get to Four Corners. He couldn't be older than Josie's 21, though she figured he was closer to 18. He looked up to the other sex men, especially Buck and Chris. And the other men held a special fondness for him, seeing a younger version of themselves in him, and worried more about protecting him than they did the other members of the group. It was assumed every else could hold their own.  
  
Ezra Standish was a gambler by trade, a con man until he'd hooked up with the Seven. Maude had assured that Ezra didn't want the responsibility of the Standish Tavern, that he wanted to be free to pursue his own folly. So you could have knocked Josie over when Ezra had reacted so outraged at hearing that Josie owned the saloon. Josie later learned Maude had practically stolen the saloon right out from under Ezra. Josie's sense of indignation got the best of her, and later that evening she'd offered him a partnership, of which he promised to give her an answer in the morning.  
  
The last two members, who Josie had yet to meet, were Nathan Jackson and Josiah Sanchez. They were at a nearby Seminole village and probably wouldn't return for a few days. Nathan was the only black man in the group. He was actually the only non-white period. He had been a slave before the war and during the war, had learned his medical skills from a northern doctor. He had become the town doc, being the only person with any healing skills. Nathan was the reason the Seven were together. Chris and Vin had saved him from being lynched and that afternoon started the chain of events that brought them all together.  
  
Josiah was probably the oldest member of the Seven. Josie knew he was an ex- priest, but apparently no one knew exactly why he'd left the Church. From the way Buck spoke of him, he was fairly philosophical. He was a spiritual man, though not really religious. He spent too much time questioning the actions of man and God's involvement in his life to be accepted in any religious establishment.  
  
Josie had a definite hope for the future. She so many similarities between these men and her family that she didn't see how she could possibly ever get lonely. Oh, how Jesse would love discussing philosophy and religion with Josiah, and beating Ezra at cards. Colt rarely spoke and when he did, it was in half sentences. Josie figured she had the tools she learned from dealing with Colt to get Vin to open up to her. And Colt could track anything that moved. Kit, now he would give Buck a run for his money with the ladies. It was one of the reason's Josie felt such a fondness for Buck, Kit being her favorite and all. Shane and Nathan would probably wander off together to discuss medicine, Shane having learned everything he knew about plants and their medicinal purposes from his grandfather. Josie figured she was JD, the one always being babied and having to prove her worth. Then there was Slade. But just thinking about him made Josie squeeze her eyes shut and remember why she was here- to forget.  
  
  
  
Chris and Vin were sitting at a table by themselves after Josie had closeted herself in her room upstairs. Josie had gathered her things fairly early in the evening and had retired to the room next to Ezra's. She had stated upon Buck's protests that she wanted to get an early start in the morning, to get her bearings and all.  
  
"So what do you think of Josie McCloud?" Chris asked as he poured himself a shot of whiskey.  
  
Ezra had been very surprised when she'd offered him a partnership in the saloon, but then she'd looked slightly surprised herself. But once the offer was out she looked determined to stick to her end of it. Vin could almost hear the wheels turning in Ezra's head as he, Buck, JD, and two patrons from the hotel played cards. Just the fact that Ezra was losing suggested his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Now Ezra, how do you expect to pay Miss Josie for your half of this here saloon if you keeping losing like this?" Buck teased as he raked the pot of winning in front of him.  
  
"Buck, thank you kindly for pointing out my lapse in concentration. I will most assuredly rectify the situation with this deal," Ezra declared, eyes narrowing as he focused on the cards he was dealing.  
  
"Aw hell, Ezra, can't ya just speak English," Buck mumbled.  
  
"Ya know, Josie kind of talks like Ezra," JD pointed out as he picked up his hand and then he groaned.  
  
"It's called good breeding," Ezra stated, tapping his cards on the table before looking at them.  
  
Vin turned his attention away from their table and back to Chris, who was waiting patiently for a response. But Chris knew there was no point trying to rush Vin. He'd let you know what he was thinking when he was ready and not a minute before.  
  
Vin downed his whiskey and poured himself another. He knew Chris was waiting for him to say something, but Chris never pushed him. Words were sometimes difficult for Vin to come by and so he liked to give some thought to what he'd say before it was spoken out loud. And Chris seemed to understand this.  
  
"There's something about her that is rightly familiar, though I can't seem to place it. And I still can't shake the feeling that I know Jesse McCloud from my bounty hunting days," Vin replied as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Someone you tracked?" Chris asked as he glanced up to the room that the female in question was occupying. Chris wasn't altogether sure he trusted her, but if Vin hadn't felt the same reservations, he'd have dropped the matter entirely. But she was far too beautiful to ignore. Not that Chris was attracted to her himself. She wasn't his type and he smiled as he thought of a particular blond newspaper lady. He shook his head as if trying to erase that particular vision and returned once more to the problem of Josie McCloud. He didn't want to see any of his friends taken in by her, though the two most probable candidates were Buck and JD.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so. For some reason lawman comes to mind, or maybe bounty hunter."  
  
"Is that why you are worried. You think he might come after you?" Chris asked, as he thought of the lawman that had come from Texas after Vin. But that had been a trap. Well Chris had been willing to go against the law than and he'd do it again to prevent Vin from hanging for something he didn't do.  
  
Vin shrugged.  
  
"You think that's why she's here, to check the place out so her brother can get a hold of you?" Chris probed, more and more unsure of the situation.  
  
"Naw, I don't think she has any idea about me," Vin finally replied after having given it some thought. "But she's lying about something. I just can't figure out what."  
  
"Then maybe you and I should keep an eye on her," Chris stated as he poured himself another drink.  
  
"Can't say that will be such a bad job," Vin said with a grin.  
  
Chris laughed. "Nope, I can't say so either."  
  
Vin stood. "Well, I'll check and make sure everything is quiet around town. And then I'll get some shut-eye. One of is will need to be up early to keep an eye on Josie."  
  
Chris nodded in reply, still smiling as Vin left the saloon. 


	2. The Partnership

Josie rose with the sun, excitement bubbling up as she thought of the many tasks ahead of her that day. She planned inspecting every inch of her saloon. Her saloon, she thought as she hugged herself. Josie McCloud, proprietor. Lord, but that had a nice ring to it.  
  
Josie thought carefully about what she should wear, finally deciding on a lavender day dress. Nothing overtly fancy, but the color set off her eyes famously. Oh, Josie knew she was pleasing to the eye, and she also knew how to work that to her advantage. She figured she still had five out of seven dragons to slay, though she wasn't all that concerned with Nathan and Josiah since they presently weren't around. Anyway, she'd known from the beginning that Chris, Vin, and Ezra would be the challenges. And she also knew if she could get Vin to trust her, Chris would follow, so confident was he of Vin's judgment. And if Chris accepted her, the rest would follow suit.  
  
Josie went down the stairs to begin her inspection. There were four bedrooms. Josie assumed that once they had been used for prostitution, Four Corners own little den of antiquity, That seemed to no longer be the case because three were in use, one by Ezra, one by Josie, herself, and one by Inez, the woman Maude had hired to run the saloon. Josie was glad she didn't have any working girls to deal with. Though she had nothing against them personally, they were just women trying to survive in the harsh environment of the west; she really found the practice of prostitution offensive. She didn't want it in her saloon.  
  
Inez made her appearance as Josie was rummaging around behind the bar, taking a count of the liquor so she could order new stock if needed.  
  
"You must be the new owner," Inez stated, as she watched Josie inspecting the liquor.  
  
Josie jumped in surprise, hitting her head on the bar top. "Bloody hell," she cursed, sitting on the floor, rubbing her head.  
  
"Everything is there. I allow no stealing in this saloon," Inez declared harshly.  
  
"Of course everything is." Josie looking up to see a beautiful Mexican woman standing before her. "You must be Inez. I'm Josie. I didn't fathom that someone would be stealing liquor. Do you keep a log of what needs to be reordered? I thought I would take care of that today, but I couldn't find anything on paper."  
  
"That's because Jim, the bar-keep, can't read or write. He gives me a full account and I store it in my head," Inez replied and though Josie had the distinct impression that neither could Inez, she refrained from commenting on it.  
  
"Excellent. If you don't mind listing it off for me." Josie sat down at the bar, pencil and paper in hand. "I need to write everything down. I tend to be forgetful," she whispered in confidence.  
  
As Josie marked down everything Inez rattled off, the two women accessed each other.  
  
"I guess you'll be wanting me to pack my bags," Inez finally said, stating what had been on her mind since she'd heard Maude had sold the saloon. She didn't want to leave Four Corners, or the Standish Saloon. They had quickly become her home. But she knew how white women were, especially beautiful white women. They didn't want the attention taken off them, particularly by an attractive Mexican woman.  
  
Josie looked up from her writing, astonished. "Now why ever would I want you to leave?" she asked. "I will most assuredly be needing your services. I can't be in this saloon every moment of the day and night. And even if Mr. Standish accepts my proposal, I'm certain his obligations to this town will keep him fairly busy. You appear to have done an excellent job for Maude." Then Josie smiled. "And Maude mentioned you prepare marvelous Mexican cuisine that I am anxious to taste." Josie paused a moment, suddenly considering another alternative. "That is if you are willing to stay on. I would understand if you have any reservations about working for either Mr. Standish or myself."  
  
Inez smiled. "I'm not quite sure what that last thing was you said, but I would love to stay on." Inez got up and started to head for the back of the saloon where the kitchens were located when she paused. "Josie?"  
  
"Hmm?" Josie replied, once again engrossed in her figures.  
  
"Are you by chance related to Maude and Ezra?"  
  
Josie glanced up, once again surprised by Inez. "No, why ever do you ask?"  
  
"Even though the accent is different, you talk just like them." Then she disappeared into the kitchens.  
  
Josie laughed. "It's called pretension," Josie said to herself.  
  
"That was right nice what you did for Inez," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Josie turned to find Vin leaning in the doorway of the saloon.  
  
"Nice has nothing to do with it. I am a businesswoman first and foremost. I would be a fool to let Inez get away. And believe me, a fool I am not." Josie stood from the table, coffee cup in hand. "Would you care for some?" she asked, holding her cup forward to indicate coffee.  
  
"No thanks. I need to head out in a minute. I was just checking to see if Chris was here yet."  
  
"No, I haven't seen Mr. Larabee this morning, but I if do, I'll be sure to inform him that you need to speak to him."  
  
"I'd be obliged." Vin tipped his hat then turned to leave.  
  
"Oh Vin, one last thing. Do you have any idea what time Mr. Standish usually awakens?"  
  
Vin turned back to Josie and smiled. "I'd say 'about noon, though after the surprise you laid on him, I'd guess he should be up anytime now."  
  
"Thank you," Josie stated with a nod, then she headed for the kitchen.  
  
Vin watched her until she was out of sight before heading out.  
  
  
  
As Vin predicted, Ezra came down 20 minutes later. Josie looked up from the second list she had started when she heard Ezra's door open. After inspecting the entire building, she'd sat back down, listing every repair that needed to be done, and the few things she wanted to change.  
  
"Why Miss McCloud, you're just the person I wish to parlez with," Ezra called as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Standish. I assume you have an answer to my proposal." Josie picked up her coffee cup and took a sip of the hot beverage as she waited for his reply.  
  
"I believe I do, but I would appreciate going over the details before I either deny or confirm your generous offer," Ezra stated as he poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down beside Josie.  
  
"That is reasonable enough. I am offering you 35% of the Standish Tavern, which you can acquire as you do the needed funds. I myself will own 50% while Jesse will retain 15%. I know you have other obligations so I have asked Inez to stay on as a manager of sorts. Though I would prefer at least one of us to be present during business hours, I also comprehend that might not always be possible." Josie paused as she looked at Ezra, trying to judge his reaction. "So what is you answer?"  
  
"I accept," Ezra stated, holding out his hand.  
  
"Excellent," Josie declared, shaking his outstretched hand. "I have started a list of items I intend to change and repairs that need to be done. I could use your assistance in finding someone to hire to do the repairs."  
  
"May I see your list?" Ezra asked. Josie handed it to him and waited for Ezra to skim over it. He only got to number two before voicing protest. "My dear, this is a drinking establishment, not a restaurant. We have no need for sustenance."  
  
"Well, Mr. Standish, I do not concur. It will be of little expense to purchase the ingredients and of no cost to have Inez prepare it. But we will make a sizable profit off those gentlemen who chose to ingest it," Josie stated, standing and looking down her nose at Ezra. As he stood, also, she grabbed the list and yanked only to find Ezra didn't want to relinquish it.  
  
Suddenly a chuckle that could only belong to Buck boomed across the room. Josie quickly realized just how comical she and Ezra must appear, standing about nose to nose, playing tug of war over a piece of paper. Knowing she would win their verbal battle, she let Ezra win the physical one. She let go of the paper and turned to find Buck, JD, and Chris standing behind them.  
  
"I swear, Miss McCloud, you and Ezra almost pass for brother and sister," Buck commented, amused at the scene before him. Ezra, usually the calm one of the group, rarely ever appeared ruffled. But at the moment he was mighty irritated. Both were flushed, their eyes glittering with indignation.  
  
"I am afraid it appears that Mr. Standish and I are quite alike in some respects," Josie agreed, flashing Ezra the last remnant of her irritation in one look. "And I have to say you gentlemen are very good at sneaking up on an individual. This is the second time today I've been caught unaware by one of this town's peacekeepers. Chris, Mr. Tanner was in here earlier looking for you. I believe he needs to speak to you in regards to a particular issue," Josie said as she looked directly at Chris. "He seemed rather anxious." Chris nodded in acknowledgment. "Now can I interest you gentlemen in some coffee and whatever divine offerings Inez is cooking for breakfast?" Buck and JD instantly agreed with nods and helped themselves to some coffee before sitting at a table.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I need to get moving," Chris replied, but before he could turn to leave, Josie had him by the arm.  
  
"Now Chris Larabee, you of all people should eat a wholesome breakfast before going out to conquer the world. What kind of example are you setting for the others?" And before Chris realized it, Josie had maneuvered him to the table and much to the amazement of JD, Buck, and Ezra, Chris sat down. "I'll get you a cup of coffee and have Inez serve the food," she said as she unconsciously patted Chris's shoulder before moving away from him.  
  
None of the men commented on the fact that Chris was actually sitting at the table eating breakfast with them, which was a rare occasion indeed. If Chris did eat in the morning, it had to be with Vin, because he certainly didn't do it with them.  
  
"Miss Josie, did I hear you mention something about some odd jobs that needed to be done around the place?" Buck asked once Josie was seated with them.  
  
"There are some minor repairs that I would like to have completed around here," Josie answered, curious as to why Buck would be inquiring.  
  
"If that is your list," Buck said, pointing to the piece of paper beside Ezra's plate, "I would be more'n happy to look it over for you and see if I can be of any help."  
  
"Buck, that would be marvelous." Josie gave Ezra look of warning as she reached across the table for the list. Chris noticed and tried to cover up his smile. She handed Buck the paper. "I would be willing to pay $2.50 per job or $5.00 in credit here at the saloon."  
  
"That's grand larceny!" Ezra exclaimed.  
  
"Do you plan on being miserly with everyone, or just your friends? " Josie asked as she placed her hands flat on the table, ready to pop out of her seat at any moment. "Right now it doesn't matter since it is my money, but I'd like to know for future reference."  
  
"There is a difference, Miss McCloud, between being penurious and fiscally intelligent. I happen to fall into the later category," Ezra retorted, thinking he'd put Josie in her place.  
  
"Huh?" JD asked. "Josie, I'm sure glad you can understand what Ezra's saying. Half the time, I don't even think he's speaking English."  
  
"JD, Ezra thinks using large words makes him superior to others. But a truly superior individual doesn't need to make another feel inferior, to do so only makes one appear condescending and egotistical." Josie looked pointedly as Ezra then she turned to Buck. "So are you interested?"  
  
"Sure am," Buck replied, a huge grin encompassing his face. He found Josie and Ezra to be vastly entertaining. "And I'm sure for the credit Vin, Josiah, and Nathan will help. What about you, Chris?"  
  
Chris glanced at Josie. Here was a perfect opportunity to keep an eye on her, plus she might reveal something unintentionally. "Sure."  
  
JD didn't even have to be asked. He'd been nodding since Josie had mentioned payment in form of liquor and food.  
  
"Just feel free to come and go as you please. And if you need anything to eat or drink while you are working, just ask Inez." Josie looked down at the watch pinned to her dress. "If you would excuse me, I need to send a telegram to my cousin, informing her of my safe arrival." Josie stood, as did the four men at the table. "By the way, I would appreciate it, Mr. Standish, if you would refrain from speaking to me as you have this morning in front of our patrons. Your family is one thing," she said, indicating to the men sitting beside him, "but I think we should convey a united front to our customers." And before Ezra could reply, Josie was gone.  
  
"Lord, she is one hell of a woman," Ezra declared with a grin. As much as she infuriated him, he also admired her tenacity. "Things will certainly be interesting with Miss McCloud around." And Chris couldn't have agreed more.  
  
  
  
It was around mid-day when Josie finally realized Chris and Vin were keeping tabs on her. Having been on the other end of that observation more times then she could count, Josie recognized all the signs. If she hadn't been so busy getting to know the layout of the saloon and then the town, she would have noticed sooner. She chuckled to herself. That was fine. It was actually to her advantage. They would get to know her sooner that way. The Josie could go about running her saloon in peace. Or at least relative peace, what with Ezra agreeing to the partnership and that being were the agreement had ended. Oh- all in good time.  
  
"'Suse me." Josie felt a tug at her skirts. "Are you the new saloon owner woman?"  
  
Josie looked down to see an adorable little boy of about eight starring up at her with the biggest brown eyes, eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Josie McCloud. And who would you be?" Josie bent down and held out her hand to the little boy.  
  
"I'm.." he began but was interrupted by a very pretty, petite blond.  
  
"Billy," she called sternly as she approached.  
  
Josie immediately stepped away from the boy, knowing how townswomen reacted to her. The last thing she wanted was trouble on her second day in town.  
  
"Mary, this is the young lady I was telling you about," Chris said, appearing from out of nowhere. He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and steered her gently towards Josie.  
  
"Oh- how do you do?" Mary asked, holding her hand out in greeting. "I'm Mary Travis, and this is my son, Billy." Josie was taken back by her genuine friendly smile. Mary was different from the others.  
  
Josie gave a moments contemplation. Oh yes, Mary Travis- a widow and the owner of The Clarion, the town's local paper.  
  
"Chris tells me you've purchased the saloon from Maude." Mary glanced at Chris, still awkwardly holding her hand out to Josie.  
  
"Oh Lord, I've done it again, haven't I? You people will start thinking I've lost my mind." Josie smiled and grasped Mary's hand. "I'm Josie McCloud. You'll have to excuse me. My mind sometimes..."  
  
"Wanders," Vin interrupted with a grin from behind Josie.  
  
Buck and JD were right on his heels. It seemed the troops were rallying, but for herself or Mary Travis, Josie wasn't sure.  
  
"Yes, that it does. I only wish I could say I am concentrating on the new town and the saloon, but you will soon discover my lapse in concentration occurs on all occasions," Josie confessed with an impish grin. Jesse accused her of being a daydreamer. Josie just liked to make sure things went as smoothly as possible. And that took serious planning at times, like the present.  
  
Mary smiled in return. "When I'm caught up in a story, I have a tendency to do the same thing."  
  
"Have you ever left the house without your shoes on?" Josie asked, genuinely intrigued to find someone with the same affliction.  
  
Mary nodded, her cheeks rosy from admitting to something so embarrassing.  
  
Josie's grin spread even wider. "And here I thought I was the only one."  
  
Mary laughed, linking her arm with Josie's, the two instant friends, as they progressed down the boardwalk together with Billy following.  
  
  
  
The four men watched the two ladies continue until they'd reached The Clarion and proceeded inside; JD in awe, Vin with an amused grin, Chris speculative, while Buck chuckled openly.  
  
Chris should have been surprised that Josie had taken in Mary so quickly, but he wasn't. Buck and JD had already fallen under her spell. Hell, she'd even managed to charm Ezra. And if he weren't careful, this one would be crawling under his skin, causing him to take responsibility for one more person's safety.  
  
The only one who seemed immune to both her beauty and charm was Vin. But then his very life depended on whom he trusted and whom he didn't. Being a wanted man for so long had caused Vin to judge people harshly, but once you earned his trust, you had it for life. Of- there was no doubt about it. Josie McCloud was trouble, one way or the other.  
  
Chris mentioned as much to Vin when they were alone inside the jail. Josie was presently with Mary at the Clarion. So Chris and Vin had a short break from their vigil. Chris paced the room while Vin sat at the desk.  
  
It had been a long time since anyone had gotten to Chris like this, who was able to scale the walls he'd erected. Even Mary couldn't get past them. Chris confided this to Vin who was as surprised as Chris himself.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Vin asked, caught off guard. "I'd just always thought you and Mary..." He let his sentence trail off, thinking now might not be the best time to bring up his conclusions about Chris's feelings for Mary.  
  
"No, nothing like that," Chris replied, wondering just how much Vin suspected concerning his feelings toward Mary. "I just see Josie sucking everyone in- first Buck and JD, then Ezra, and now Mary. Josiah and Nathan don't stand a chance. Hell, even I'm beginning to feel her pull on me. You're the only one who doesn't seem effected by her. If we don't learn the truth soon, I fear it might be too late," Chris explained solemnly.  
  
"You're not the only one slipping," Vin said softly.  
  
"I never would have guessed."  
  
Vin shrugged. "Well, either she's absolutely harmless or she's a damn good liar." Chris nodded in agreement. "I say we give it to the end of the week. If either of us still have doubts, I'll wire the Judge and Rock Creek. We ought to discover something about Jesse or Josie McCloud that way."  
  
"I think that's a sound plan," Chris agreed when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red go by the jailhouse window. "I think she's on the move."  
  
"Why don't I stick with her this evening?" Vin suggested, concerned about what Chris had confided. The six men following Chris Larabee had all been concerned with the way Chris shut himself off from life and most of the people around him. Vin would really hate to see him opening up, only to have Josie McCloud stab him in the back. It would not only devastate Chris, but also probably send him to a place where he'd be impossible to reach again.  
  
  
  
Josie sat with Mary in the office of the Clarion, chatting like old friends. Josie discovered Mary was a widow, her husband having been murdered several years back. Her father-in-law, the circuit judge, was the one who had hired the seven to clean up Four Corners. Josie also learned, though Mary wasn't aware she'd revealed it, that Mary held tender feeling for Chris Larabee. The same look came over the faces of her cousins, Louise and Theresa, when they talked about their husbands.  
  
"Please don't think me rude, but you seem rather young to be on your own," Mary stated, thinking there must be a story involved.  
  
"It's actually a McCloud family trait," Josie replied.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Mary asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"My Da had always wanted to go to America. He thought he would make his fortune here. Aunt ? , Da's younger sister, had left Ireland when she was fifteen and seemed to have done well for herself. But my Mum didn't want to leave Ireland. She passed on when I was five. The memories became too painful for Da, and so we packed what little we owned and left Ireland. When Da was killed in a mining accident when I was eleven, Jesse and I were shipped off to an orphanage."  
  
"How awful. Weren't there any family members that could take the two of you in? Where was your Aunt?" Mary asked, knowing that without Orin and his wife, she would have been lost when Stephen died.  
  
"Da had lost track of Aunt ?, and our cousins, Louise, Theresa, and Jeremiah before I was born; and we didn't have a clue where they might be. Jesse decided we should go looking for them. And so we ran away from the orphanage two months after we had arrived. Jesse, who will read written on paper, found one of those dime novels about the Pony Express. It mentioned a Lou McCloud, and so we went in search of Lou in hopes that he might be able to help us find Louise. Instead we found Louise herself."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"My aunt had died when Jeremy was just a baby; and Louise, Resa, and Jeremy had ended up in an orphanage also. Lou eventually ran away, pretended to be a boy, and got a job riding for the Pony Express," Josie explained proudly.  
  
"Amazing! Was she ever discovered?" Mary asked, filled with admiration for the young Louise McCloud.  
  
"Yes, but not before she'd proven her worth." Josie paused and smiled, thinking of all the stories she'd heard over the years about Lou's adventures with the Pony Express. "Lou eventually married one of her fellow riders. Right before the war, five of them invested in some land outside of Rock Creek. Kid, Lou, and Buck worked the ranch, while Cody and Jimmy joined up with the army as scouts. "  
  
Mary noticed Josie's smile fade as if she'd encountered an unpleasant memory, but the moment passed so quickly, she didn't comment on it.  
  
"Lou finally had a home and she was able to bring Resa and Jeremy to live with her. That's where Jesse and I found the Lou McCloud of the Pony Express. By then, Resa had married Buck and they were raising Buck's three younger brothers." Josie paused a moment, trying to decide the best way to explain the hooligans Buck acknowledged as his brothers. "Well, they aren't actually Buck's brothers, at least not in the sense most whites think. They are from the same tribe."  
  
"Tribe?" Mary questioned, surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Buck is half Kiowa. So are Colt, Slade, and Shane. Over the years, Buck and Theresa have taken in several of the parentless children from Buck's tribe. Jesse and I were just two of the many homeless urchins at the ranch."  
  
"That is an amazing story. You and Jesse were incredibly lucky to have found Louise. Did you live at the ranch after you found Louise?" Mary asked, leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"For the most part," Josie stated, glancing around the room.  
  
Mary noticed that suddenly Josie had become evasive after being so open about her life. Josie looked uncomfortable, as if she was ready to bolt.  
  
"You must be very proud of her," Mary commented, trying to make Josie feel more comfortable.  
  
Josie smiled broadly. "Yes, I am." She glanced down at her watch. "Goodness, I didn't realize it was so late. Mary, I need to get back to the saloon," Josie said as she stood. "That is if it's still standing. I wouldn't put it past Ezra to give everything away just to spite me."  
  
"Encountering problems with Ezra?" Mary asked as she walked Josie to the door.  
  
"Oh, nothing I can't handle," Josie said with an impish grin. "Ezra will eventually learn that I am always right and he is always wrong. It just might take some time." And with a laugh and a wave, Josie was gone.  
  
  
  
Right after Josie walked into the saloon, Vin appeared and Josie knew he had seen her pass the jail. She was surprised neither Chris nor Vin had shown up while she was at the Clarion to make sure she hadn't harmed Mary. At that thought, Josie smiled to herself. They probably didn't think a woman was capable.  
  
"Care to join me?" Josie asked as she approached Vin with two beers.  
  
"Sure thing," Vin said as he followed Josie to a table. Once they were both seated, Josie handed Vin one of the beers. "Now Josie, you don't need to be giving me free drinks. I can pay for them."  
  
Josie waved his statement away. "You are practically Ezra's family. And anyway, I fully intend on getting my money's worth out of you sometime."  
  
"How so?" Vin asked, leaning back and eyeing Josie curiously.  
  
Josie shrugged as she replied," At present, I don't know. But I'm certain at some point in the near future I will need your help for something, for example, breaking up an altercation here." Josie motioned around the room with her hand.  
  
"Buck did mention you needin' work done around here," Vin stated, looking around the saloon.  
  
"There, you see. Just call that beverage a teaser so I can get some manual labor out of you," Josie said with a smile. "I certainly don't see Ezra lifting a finger to help get this establishment repaired. I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
  
Vin tried to stop himself from laughing, but the thought of Ezra actually getting dirty was too amusing to suppress.  
  
"Speakin' of Ezra," Vin began once he'd contained himself, "he wanted me to let you know Chris sent him to Eagle Bend. He probably won't be back until tomorrow, and he asked me to keep an eye on the place."  
  
"I would very much enjoy having your company this evening. It will certainly be less confrontational with Ezra gone. I suppose Buck told you about this morning." Vin's grin was answer enough. "That's what I'd assumed."  
  
"Wish I could have seen it," Vin said as he laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, never fear. I'm quite sure that wasn't the last argument between Ezra and myself. I would guess they will occur daily until Ezra realizes he just can't possible win," Josie said with a mischievous grin. Then they both had a good laugh at Ezra's expense.  
  
"Hey Vin, Josie," JD greeted, tipping his hat to Josie as he joined them. ""Since Ezra's gone, I thought you might be interested in a game of cards."  
  
"I might," Vin replied, considering JD's offer.  
  
JD nodded. "I thought I'd get Chris and Buck to join us."  
  
"Count me in. What about you, Josie?" Vin asked as he turned to her.  
  
"But she's a girl," JD stammered.  
  
"Yes, a girl that can outdrink and outplay you," Josie declared indignantly.  
  
"That sounds like a challenge to me, Kid," Buck said as he slapped JD on the back and winked at Josie.  
  
"You're on," JD said, accepting what he thought was a challenge he couldn't possibly lose.  
  
"That don't sound like such a good idea to me. What do you think, Chris?" Vin asked, turning to Chris who had come in with Buck and was standing behind him.  
  
Before Chris could reply, Josie stated, "Never fear, I promise not to inflict any serious damage. So JD, what's your drink of choice?"  
  
JD paused for a minute, then smiled as he said, "Whiskey," thinking it would be too strong a beverage for a girl. But JD's smile faded by the satisfied smirk on Josie's face.  
  
"Whiskey it is." Then she turned to Inez, who was behind the bar, and called, "Whiskey, and if you would be so kind as to keep it coming. Shall we begin?" Josie asked as she motioned to the table she and Vin were already sitting at and pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket. She began shuffling them as Buck poured the whiskey.  
  
Chris nodded to Vin as he sat next to him. Chris thought he saw a perfect opportunity. He'd seen big men bare all after an evening of whiskey. How long could it take for a little thing like Josie to fall under its effects? The next morning he discovered just how long.  
  
By the end of the evening, Josie had won all of their money; JD had passed out in a corner; and Buck had staggered into the storeroom, where he'd fallen asleep on a sack of flour. Josie, Vin, and Chris were still able to stand, barely. Chris woke the next morning wishing he was dead and swearing to God that he would never do it again, if only the pounding in his head would go away. Josie might have told Chris everything he'd wanted to know, but he couldn't remember a thing after the first hour. He hoped if Josie had said anything, Vin was aware of it. 


	3. The Letter

Josie got up in a cheerful mood. She was blessed with good Irish genes. She could hold her liquor with the best of them; and she'd only been incapacitated from liquor once, thanks to Jesse, who had taught her an invaluable lesson; never drink more than you can hold.  
  
Downstairs, Josie found everything quiet and in order. She made a mental note to thank Inez. Josie had barely made it to her room last night. She prayed that the boys had been in as bad a shape as she had, just in case she'd made a fool of herself. It was while she was searching for Inez that she found Buck asleep in the storeroom. She left him there and went to brew a pot of coffee.  
  
Vin was the first to stumble in. Josie smiled at him, while Vin mumbled something about her being the devil before he fell into a chair, resting his head on the table. Josie quietly set a cup beside Vin then went to open the door to the storeroom, so the coffee's aroma might awaken Buck.  
  
It was in the saloon that Chris found Vin, One look at him with his head on the table told Chris Vin was in no better shape than himself. As soon as Josie spotted Chris in the doorway, she shoved a cup in his head and steered him into a chair next to Vin.  
  
Buck had also just stumbled into the room when a young girl dressed in boy's clothes stormed into the saloon.  
  
"Chris, you've gotta come quick! I think JD is dying!" she cried loudly.  
  
"Please don't yell," Vin muttered weakly. "Don't even talk."  
  
"Casey, he just drank too much," Buck grumbled as he sank into a chair.  
  
Chris groaned, but started to rise. Josie stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll go check," she said softly. "If it's serious, I'll send her back to get you." Josie turned to the girl. "Lead the way."  
  
Casey stared at her a moment before turning and running out of the building. Josie followed Casey to the jail, where JD must have gone instead of his room at the boardinghouse.  
  
"I'm dying, I swear it," JD whispered.  
  
Josie almost laughed but the frightened look on Casey's face prevented her from doing so.  
  
"JD, have you never imbibed too much liquor before?" Josie asked in a soft soothing voice, surprised by the kid's sincerity.  
  
"Sure I have," JD whispered. "But it's never made me ill."  
  
"Then you've never overindulged. This is usually what happens when you do so. Chris, Buck, and Vin aren't feeling much better."  
  
"Why are you okay?" JD demanded suspiciously.  
  
"JD, never challenge an Irishman to a whiskey drinking contest," Josie replied with a laugh. "Sorry," she stated when JD winced.  
  
"JD Dunne, am I to understand that you're not dying! You just drank too much! How could you scare me like that?" Casey yelled as she stood suddenly. JD's head, which had been in her lap, hit the floor and JD groaned loudly. Casey proceeded to storm out of the jail, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Josie helped JD off the floor. "Come to the saloon with me. Commiserating with your friends should make you feel better."  
  
And she was right. Once JD saw he wasn't the only one who felt like he'd been run over by the morning stage, he began to feel a bit better.  
  
  
  
As Ezra rode into town, he immediately had the feeling that something wasn't quite right, only he wasn't certain what that something was. He had just passed the jail when he realized he had yet to see one of the four remaining members of the seven in town. He debated between investigating this novelty and getting a drink at the saloon. He was incredibly parched from the long ride from Eagle Bend, and so the saloon won out. Inside, Ezra was surprised to find the answers to his puzzlement before him. All four were occupying one table. Buck was sitting slouched down in the chair, his long legs stretched out before him. His hat was pulled down over his face in attempt to block out the glare of the morning sun coming in through the front windows. Ezra couldn't determine Vin's exact condition for Vin's face was nose first on the table. JD's complexion was as white as a sheet. But he seemed to enjoy the fact that he wasn't alone in his condition if the smile he acquired every time he looked around him was any indication. Chris was the only one who appeared not to be suffering the effects of overconsumption. If it hadn't been for his blood shot eyes and the way Chris winced every time someone shuffled their boots against the wood floor, Ezra would have assumed Chris hadn't spent the previous evening with the other three. It was after Ezra had inspected his four friends that he noticed Josie sitting alone at the bar. She gave him a half smile and waved in greeting. Ezra took note that she had obviously not enjoyed herself as much as the men had.  
  
"What, by chance, befell you gentleman last evening?" Ezra asked, stepping into the saloon with his saddlepack draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Your partner," Vin groaned.  
  
Ezra swung his gaze back to Josie. "Since Miss McCloud appears to be the only individual who did not overindulge in liquor, I will assume, Mr. Tanner, you are not trying to malign her character, but merely jesting," Ezra said as he flung his saddlepack on the bar next to Josie.  
  
"He's not," Chris growled as he winced at the THUD of Ezra's saddlepack connecting with the wooden bar top.  
  
Ezra looked down at Josie and smiled at the absurdity of their insinuations. Josie shrugged her shoulders and innocently smiled back.  
  
"Miss Josie challenged the kid here that she could outdrink him and outplay him at poker. Incidentally, has anyone seen my pocket watch?" Buck asked as he fumbled in his pockets, looking for the missing timepiece.  
  
"Yeah. Josie won it off you last night," Vin mumbled against wood, having never lifted his head up off the table.  
  
"Hey! JD was the one who challenged me by assuming because I am female, I can do neither. No one asked the three of you to try to keep up. And I am not to blame because the three of you lack both the skills to play cards or the ability to handle your liquor," Josie protested loudly. Chris sent her a searing look; not only because of her truthful words, but also because of the volume she'd used to speak them. Her reply was to stick her tongue out at him.  
  
Chris paused, stunned that a look that had sent many a man running for cover had absolutely no effect on this smidgen of a girl. His frown slowly formed into a smile when he realized Josie wasn't afraid of him, but quickly turned into a wince as Ezra's laughter reverberated off the walls.  
  
Ezra couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. And when he saw its effect on his three friends, he laughed even harder. The absolute absurdity of the knowledge that a little thing like Josie McCloud could outdrink four grown men, three of whom where hardened gunslingers. It was hilarious.  
  
  
  
Mary stepped into the entrance of the saloon. She paused as she fully took in the scene before her. Buck, JD, Vin, and Chris were sitting at a nearby table, very obviously feeling the ill effects of too much liquor. Ezra was standing to the right of Chris, clutching his abdomen because he was laughing so hard. And the four men sitting looked ready to murder him. Mary glanced around and finally spotted Josie sitting at the bar, a rather sheepish look encompassing her face.  
  
"Josie," she called, gaining the entire room's attention. "You received a letter." Josie jumped up and approached Mary, who was holding the letter out in front of her.  
  
"That was very kind of you to deliver it. Thank you, Mary," Josie said as she took the letter from Mary. Josie was quite surprised to already be receiving mail, and she wondered whom it could be from. Then as she glanced down at the letter, she recognized the handwriting and instantly knew whom it was from and that it had been mailed on the same day she'd left Rock Creek. "If you will please excuse me," she said softly to the room in general, hoping her voice didn't betray the distress she was suddenly feeling. And without waiting for a reply, Josie went straight to her room and didn't come back down again that day.  
  
"Where was the letter from?" Chris asked Mary, trying to sound only mildly curious.  
  
"It was postmarked from Abilene," Mary replied before she left the saloon and returned to the Clarion. 


	4. A Pact of Sorts

Josie awoke the next morning, having worn herself out crying over that letter from Slade. Then she'd buried it in the back of her drawer and tried to forget again. The first person Josie encountered was Ezra. Not in the mood for any type of confrontation, Josie contemplated returning to her room until he left. But Ezra's question caused her to stay.  
  
"Are you feeling better, Josie?" he asked softly.  
  
"Pardon?" Josie was throw completely off guard by his tone of concern. She also realized that for the first time since she'd met Ezra, he had called her by her given name.  
  
"Last evening, Inez stated that you were feverish and not feeling well. I wanted to inquire on your health this morning before riding out," Ezra explained.  
  
"Thank you, Ezra, for you concern. I am feeling much better. Where is your destination this morning?"  
  
"There has been some cattle rustling south of town. We have been asked by the fine citizens of this community to investigate," Ezra replied with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"It will be quiet without you gentlemen around," Josie stated as Ezra picked up his saddlebag and flung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you mean peaceful without my presence?" he teased as a grin encompassed his face showing one gold tooth.  
  
"There is such a thing as too much peace," Josie replied, feeling as if her relationship with Ezra was drastically changing in those few seconds of conversation.  
  
"Well Nathan and Josiah returned last evening. If you feel the need for some companionship, you can find Nathan at the clinic and Josiah at the Church. I can inform them that you might stop by to make their acquaintances if you so desire," he offered as he started for the door. Josie fell in line beside him.  
  
"I would appreciate the gesture, Ezra. I did have a philosophical question I would like to pose to Josiah, since he was previously a man of God."  
  
"Then I shall inform him of your intentions on my way out of town. I should return early enough to help out in the saloon this evening." Ezra tipped his hat and walked through the swinging saloon doors, stepping onto the boardwalk.  
  
"Ezra, be careful," Josie called, running to the door after him. She saw the other four men outside saloon, ready to ride out.  
  
"Why is that concern over my welfare, Miss McCloud?" Ezra drawled, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, I certainly can't get my money from you if you're dead, now can I?" she asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Touché." Ezra grinned back, tipped his hat once again, then climbed atop his horse.  
  
"Now, Miss Josie, you are looking mighty pretty today," Buck commented, leaning against the pummel of his saddle.  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you noticed, Buck. I wore this dress especially for you," Josie flirted back as she leaned against the saloon door.  
  
  
  
Buck laughed; thinking Josie was a rare one indeed. A little flirtation was harmless, and she knew just how to play along.  
  
  
  
Neither JD, Chris, nor Vin spoke to her. JD still seemed leery due to their little drinking episode. Josie certainly hoped Casey wasn't still upset with him. Chris and Vin weren't intentionally being rude. They were just concentrating on the task ahead of them. It was a look Josie recognized all too well.  
  
  
  
"Well, I won't detain you further. Just be safe. And once you return, a round of drinks on me." Josie turned then went back inside the saloon to find Inez. Josie finally located her in the garden behind the saloon. Josie dropped to her knees beside Inez and began helping her pull weeds.  
  
  
  
"Inez, I would like to thank you for the excuse you gave the men on my behalf last evening," Josie said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I went up to your room last night and found you asleep. I saw no point in telling them you'd been crying. Did you get some bad news?" Inez asked, pausing in her work to look at Josie. Josie continued, not returning her look.  
  
  
  
"Nothing I wasn't previously aware of. It just hurts to have your suspicions confirmed."  
  
  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
  
  
Josie stopped pulling weeds from the garden and sat back on her heels.  
  
  
  
"I received a letter yesterday from someone very special to me. But we had differing opinions on some issues pertaining to how we want to live our lives, so we've decided to go our separate ways," Josie whispered, tears once again threatening to overflow.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Inez replied sympathetically, knowing it involved a man. Only a man could cause a woman to cry like that. "Are you sure it's over?"  
  
  
  
"It can never really be over. We've been practically family since we were little. But I don't think it can ever be the same. I can't go back, and I don't think he could survive living the life I need." Josie pulled out a tissue and blotted her eyes. "So it's time to move on. I'll be very happy here," she predicted.  
  
  
  
"And who knows what is in the future for you, especially with those attractive men you are so fond of spending time with," Inez suggested, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
"Oh heavens no! I shall never fall in love again, especially with another gunslinger," Josie promised, not only to Inez but to herself as well. The closest she would allow herself was to substitute the seven men for the family she'd left behind. Nothing more, but nothing less. "But we shall be a family of sorts, you, Ezra, myself, and the rest of those men. A strange one, I grant you, but a family nonetheless.  
  
  
  
"That sounds nice," Inez murmured, having so longed to belong somewhere.  
  
  
  
Josie nodded. "And as the women of the family, it will be our responsibility to see that those hard-headed men take care of themselves and don't end up six feet under."  
  
  
  
"You mean Chris Larabee. I've seen the way you mother him."  
  
"He's a hard one. And if we're not careful, he could easily explode, taking everyone in the vicinity with him. But I refuse to let that happen. Mark my words, Chris Larabee will be as gentle as a lamb when I'm through with him.  
  
  
  
Inez laughed. "I hope you know how crazy you sound."  
  
  
  
Josie sighed. "I know it seems hopeless now, but I have plans for Chris, big plans. But before he can fulfill them, he needs to start living again, not just going through the motions. He thinks his life will begin again once he finds the people responsible for his family's' deaths. But what if he never finds them. Or even if he does, it won't bring them back. He needs to rejoin the living now, while he still has a chance."  
  
  
  
"You sound like you're talking from experience," Inez commented.  
  
  
  
Josie looked at her surprised. Inez had this uncanny ability of seeing Josie tight to her soul. She's only seen that in one other person, though she sensed Vin capable as well.  
  
  
  
"I guess I am. The man who was like a father to Jesse and myself was murdered. I thought that once his murderer was brought to justice, everything would be okay. When you are bent on revenge, it's like being trapped in a tunnel, and you can only see the light ahead. But once you're revenge has been satisfied, you find it doesn't change anything. The person you sought vengeance for is still lost to you." Josie shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. "This conversation reminds me that I need to speak to Josiah. Shall me meet back here at four? Our gentlemen should have returned by then and will be in need of a filling meal."  
  
  
  
"And I shall have a meal that will do just that," Inez promised. She just loved being included in Josie's little conspiracy. She once again thanked God for sending Josie and not someone who would have turned her out.  
  
  
  
"Excellent. I do believe, Inez, that you and I will make quite a team. We will have our boys shaped up in no time." Impulsively, Josie hugged Inez and a stunned Inez hugged her back. Josie jumped up and then like a whirlwind, she was gone. Inez almost felt sorry for Josiah. There was no telling what havoc Josie had in store for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Josie got closer to the church, she distinctly made out the sound of hammer hitting nail. Once in front of the church, she discovered a bear of a man on the roof, attempting to patch a hole. She quietly watched him for a moment. Lord- no one had told her he was so big. Josie found she was a little intimidated for probably the first time in her life, and she hesitated in gaining his attention. But once Josiah looked down at her, Josie realized he'd been aware of her the entire time. And her hesitation vanished when she read the serene wisdom in his eyes. Josiah Sanchez was nothing but a giant teddy bear. Josie smiled up at him as she shielded her eyes from the glare of the morning sun.  
  
  
  
"You must be Josie." Josiah said, the first to speak. "Ezra said you'd be stopping by." Josiah set down his hammer and climbed down the ladder.  
  
  
  
"If Ezra had mentioned you would be busy working, I would have brought a glass of lemonade as payment for your time."  
  
  
  
"No need. Just looking at your lovely face is payment enough," Josiah replied.  
  
  
  
"Why Josiah, I do believe you are flirting with me," Josie teased as she sat on the church steps.  
  
  
  
"I reckon it's better than arguing with you," Josiah replied as he sat next her, grinning all the while.  
  
  
  
"I see some tales have proceeded me."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not often that Ezra looses a verbal battle. Half the time we can't figure out what he's saying," Josiah stated with a laugh.  
  
  
  
"I fear I have a tendency to be as pretentious," Josie confessed. She felt strangely at ease with Josiah, so much so that she felt relieved. She'd originally been apprehensive about the matter to with she wanted to put to him.  
  
  
  
"I get the feeling this is more than just a social call," Josiah stated, curious about the nature of Josie's visit.  
  
  
  
"You are correct. I have a question or two I would like to pose to you," she explained.  
  
  
  
"Why me?"  
  
  
  
"Because you are a man of God, even if you are no longer serving in an official capacity. And I have been told you have a mind for the philosophical," Josie explained,  
  
  
  
"Then by all means, ask away."  
  
  
  
Josie took in a deep breath before proceeding. "Do you think if you are responsible for a man's death that your soul must pay a price for that death?" she asked quickly, rushing the whole sentence out before she changed her mind.  
  
  
  
"I would guess it all depends on the circumstances of the man's death," Josiah replied stoically. If Josiah was shocked by her question, he hid it well. "If it's in self defense, then I reckon God would understand. But if you shot him in the back, then I guess that's a whole other story."  
  
  
  
Josie nodded, absently chewing on her bottom lip, deep in thought. "Suppose you aren't the one who actually takes his life, but you are the one who brings him in for retribution. Are you still responsible for his death?"  
  
  
  
"I assume you mean taking a man in to stand trial where the end result will be his hanging." Josie nodded anxiously. "Well Thomas Aquinas said that it is lawful for judges to inflict punishment as long as they are men who on earth are set over others as ministers of divine providence. It is the order of providence that the wicked be punished. Whatever is of necessity for the preservation of good, cannot be of itself evil."  
  
  
  
"So as long as he is fairly judged by someone of authority, his death is sanctioned by God," Josie said in a rush of relief, feeling as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Indeed, if the danger threatening the community from this man's life is greater than the good expected by his conversion, then it stands to reason that the person who brings him in to stand trial is in fact doing God's work."  
  
"Yes, you do remind me of Jesse," Josie said softly, more so to herself than to Josiah.  
  
"And who would Jesse be?" Josiah asked, having overheard her.  
  
"Jesse is my brother. He also has a mind for the philosophical. He likes to quote bits that he's read just to confuse the rest of us," Josie replied, smiling as she thought of the way Jesse liked to tease Colt by spouting some truly outlandish things that he'd read. Things Josiah would probably understand, no doubt. "Jesse carries two books with him everywhere he goes. And I just bet you are quite familiar with both."  
  
"And what would they be?" Josiah asked, intrigued by the notion there was someone with his same interests.  
  
"One is Plato's Republic. Jesse very much believes in obedience to the laws of the state and justice as the ideal."  
  
"What is the other book?" Josiah asked curiously.  
  
"The other is Homer's Odyssey. Jesse just loves the notion that it takes wit and intelligence to be a hero, not just strength," Josie replied as she stood. "I feel guilty about disturbing your work, so I will let you get back to it. But I did want to inform you that dinner will be served in the saloon at six or upon the return of your comrades. Inez is busy as we speak planning delicious things to tempt you gentlemen with. Please join us."  
  
"I would be honored, Josie," Josiah said as he followed Josie's lead and also stood.  
  
"Splendid. Now I am on my way to make Mr. Jackson's acquaintance. It is always helpful to be friendly with the local healer. One never knows when one will become ill."  
  
Josie and Josiah said their good-byes and Josie left his presence feeling much lighter. She thought her first meeting with Josiah had gone splendidly. As she strolled towards Nathan's clinic, Josie thought things were going surprisingly smooth. From what Maude had volunteered about the seven men of Four Corners, Nathan was generally the calmest and easiest to get along with, unless, of course, your name was Ezra P. Standish. Nathan and Ezra had their differences. Josie suspected it was due to the fact that Ezra was a southerner and Nathan was a former slave. But then again, it was difficult for most people to relate to Ezra.  
  
So as Josie stood outside the clinic door, she wasn't sure why she hesitated on knocking. Maybe she was feeling so apprehensive because things were going too smoothly. As she raised her hand to knock, a voice from inside called,  
  
"The door's open. You can come on it!"  
  
Startled, Josie's hand flew to her chest. Then she chuckled to herself. "Yes," she thought, "Judge Travis did a might fine job choosing his Magnificent Seven." Then she grasped the door handle, took a deep breath for courage, then stormed on in to begin slaying her last dragon.  
  
The fine citizens of Four Corners must have been experiencing a healthy day because there wasn't a patient in site. The only person in the room was a tall, attractive, black man sitting at a desk, reading what appeared to be a medical journal of some sort.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked, looking up as Josie entered the clinic.  
  
"Actually, if you are Mr. Jackson, then yes you can," Josie responded as Nathan set down his book and stood.  
  
"I'm Nathan Jackson," he replied, quite curious as to the identity of the beautiful redhead standing before him. "Are you feeling poorly, Ma'am?"  
  
"Oh no, that's not why I've come, but thank you for inquiring. I am Josie McCloud, Mr. Standish's partner in the saloon. I don't know if any of your friends mentioned my presence in town, but I thought it would be prudent to make your acquaintance expeditiously. One never knows when they will be in need of a healer,"  
  
Nathan stood staring at Josie as if in shock for several moments. Than he began to laugh. "I'm sorry," he apologized once he'd contained his mirth. "You just aren't at all what I'd expected."  
  
"Oh Lord," Josie muttered. "I take it you have also heard tales pertaining to Ezra and myself. We appear to vastly amuse all of you."  
  
"Excuse me for laughing but Ezra's always trying to con someone out of something. It's amusing to see someone getting the better of him for a change. I just didn't imagine you to be such a little thing," Nathan explained hastily, not wanting her to think him rude.  
  
"I guess it takes a con to know one," Josie remarked.  
  
"Ma'am, that's not what I meant," Nathan sputtered, quite distressed.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to imply an insult on your part. There just isn't much Ezra would be able to pull over on me. I'm afraid he will find I've seen it all," Josie explained. "And please call me Josie."  
  
"That's probably a good thing if you expect to remain partners with him. I only advise you not to trust him too much. And I'm just plain old Nathan."  
  
"Nathan, I don't trust anyone completely. But I didn't come here to complain about how trying Mr. Standish can be. I have invited the rest of your comrades to supper at six this evening and I wished to extend the invitation to you. Inez is at work as we speak fixing a feast for kings. And this is an open invitation, as I've decided to make it my job to oversee that you gentlemen eating a nutritious breakfast, dinner, and supper. Just call it my contribution to Four Corners."  
  
"Josie, I would be delighted to attend. A home-cooked meal sounds right delicious."  
  
"Good, then I will let you get back to your reading and I will see you at six," Josie said, gesturing to the journal Nathan had set on the table. She left the clinic decidedly more at ease with the chain of events. 


	5. Truth Revealed

Josie was behind the bar, making sure it was fully stocked for the evening ahead; and Inez was in the kitchen, busy with last minute preparations for dinner, when Ezra returned. Chris and Vin were with him, looking for that drink Josie had promised.  
  
"Did you have any luck catching your cattle rustlers?" Josie asked, glancing up as they entered the saloon. All three looked exhausted, and Josie knew they'd had a rough time at it.  
  
"Not much," Vin replied as he sank into a chair. "We checked every farm halfway to Eagle Bend. No one saw a thing."  
  
"Mrs. Potter said they hit the Nelson place. You didn't have any luck tracking your rustlers from there, no markings to follow?" Josie asked as she set a beer in front of Vin and indicated by motioning her arms for Chris and Ezra to join him.  
  
"You make it sound like you know something about tracking," Chris stated, glancing at Vin, who was watching Josie carefully.  
  
Josie shrugged while mentally cursing herself. Sometimes Chris Larabee was too perceptive. "My cousin and her husband own half a ranch. The other half belongs to Buck and my cousin, Resa. Buck's half-Kiowa. When I was little, he would allow me to accompany him when he went to round up wild horses." Josie could feel Vin's eyes on her and she felt the sudden need to get as far away from him as possible. She knew it was unlikely he had any knowledge of who Buck was or how he was connected to the life she'd left behind; but it felt as if Vin's probing eyes were trying to gleam every last confession out of her. And before she complied, she had to get away from him. "Inez is fixing something quite delicious for dinner. Why don't you gentlemen finish your beverages and then get cleaned up. You have approximately thirty minutes. Mr. Jackson and Mr. Sanchez will be joining us. And if one of you would inform Buck and JD, I would be appreciative. Now if you will excuse me, I'll go so if Inez needs any assistance." Then Josie fled the room.  
  
"Might interesting," Chris drawled, staring at the doorway Josie had just exited through.  
  
"Whatever are you implying?" Ezra questioned, eyeing Chris as he lifted the glass to his lips.  
  
"The way Josie high-tailed it out of here so fast," he replied as he set his hat on the table and ran his fingers through his dark blond hair.  
  
"You are just mistaking an overabundance of energy for something sinister. Josie is constantly overseeing several projects at once. If you'll pay closer attention in the future, you will notice that she's always rushing from one thing to the next. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me," Ezra said as he stood, "I am quite famished and am looking forward to whatever that divine aroma is coming from the kitchens. I have no intentions of being tardy." Ezra turned from the table and proceeded up the stairs to his room.  
  
"I've noticed she's more likely to take off when the questions have to do with her past," Vin stated after Ezra was out of range.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Chris agreed.  
  
Vin inhaled deeply. "Whatever Inez is cooking sure smells good. I guess I'll go get washed up." Vin stood and downed the remaining beer in his glass. Chris acknowledged his statement with a nod, deep in thought and still watching the doorway Josie had exited through.  
  
  
  
The men slowly began to file in for dinner. Ezra was helping Josie and Inez set the three tables they had pushed together. Vin was the first to join them and he immediately stepped right in to help. Buck and JD arrived next, followed by Josiah and Nathan only minutes later. Chris still hadn't made an appearance so Josie ushered everyone into chairs then helped Inez serve out helpings. Inez had already taken her seat and Josie was just getting ready to sit also, when Chris sneaked in, looking sheepish and apologetic. Josie smiled, relieved that Chris had decided to join them.  
  
Dinner was a comical affair. As Josie listened to the banter around her, she felt at home. She looked around and could almost see Jimmy and Cody throwing food at each other while Kid and Buck watched- wanting desperately to join in the fun. And if it hadn't been for the warning looks they'd received from their wives, they probably would have. But the stern look on Lou's face never stopped Jesse, Colt, and Slade from joining Jimmy and Cody in their antics.  
  
Vin watched as Josie seemed to leave their surroundings as her eyes glazed over. Then she blinked, looked directly at him, and smiled- a smile so pure and bright, Vin got lost in it. He came to his senses when an well- aimed roll hit him upside the head. He turned to find Chris eyeing him with raised eyebrows.  
  
After everyone had eaten their fill, Josie and Inez began to clean up. JD and Buck proceeded back to the jail to check on a prisoner. Nathan returned to his clinic to see a few more patients. And Josiah was getting ready to return to the church when Chris asked him about his conversation with Josie. Josiah, sensing that Chris was leery where the girl was concerned, carefully explained in detail what had transpired.  
  
Chris listened to Josiah in silence. He glanced at Vin pointedly as he stood, intent on confronting Josie. He wanted the truth and he was tired of waiting.  
  
"Now Chris, there could be an innocent explanation for this," Vin stated as he stood also and grabbed Chris's arm.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of wondering," Chris hissed. "It's time to find out the truth." He pulled his arm out of Vin's grip and marched toward the kitchen.  
  
Josiah, unsure of all the particulars, decided he should leave, and went back to the church to repair the roof while there was still a little bit of daylight.  
  
Vin grimaced and followed Chris.  
  
"What is this all about?" Ezra asked, matching Vin's stride.  
  
"Chris thinks she's after the reward on me," Vin explained in a whisper.  
  
"That is a ridiculous notion!" Ezra cried as they entered the kitchen behind Chris.  
  
Josie turned at Ezra's raised voice, but stopped in her tracks by the look on Chris's face.  
  
"Whatever has occurred?" she asked as she rushed to Chris, frantic with concern.  
  
Chris grabbed her arms and held her at arms length.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked slowly, in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"I don't understand," Josie replied softly, so softly Vin and Ezra had to strain to hear her.  
  
"It isn't such a difficult question to answer," Chris stated.  
  
"Chris, this isn't they way." Vin didn't want Josie to know of their suspicions unless they found some proof to back them up. He didn't think Josie's conversation with Josiah was proof of her guilt. And if they were wrong, Chris was going to hurt Josie real bad, and all she'd done was be nice to them.  
  
Chris paused, seeming to take Vin's suggestion to heart.  
  
"Mr. Larabee, what you are implying is absolutely absurd," Ezra stated.  
  
Chris's temper exploded. "Then, Ezra, why don't you tell me what she's doing in Four Corners and why she's asking Josiah questions that could only refer to Vin."  
  
Josie stared at Chris wide-eyed. Then a defeated look passed over her face and she stood up straight, her back rigid. "I'm not sure why my questions to Josiah have upset you so. For that I apologize. Why you would think my conversation in anyway pertained to Vin, I can not imagine? But as to what I was referring to, it really is none of your damn business, Chris Larabee. Now if you will excuse me, I have a business to run." Josie broke away from Chris and gracefully walked out of the room, not acknowledging anyone's presence.  
  
"Well, Mr. Larabee, that was certainly the way to go about getting information from a hardened criminal," Ezra commented dryly.  
  
Chris, not having gotten the answers he was looking for, turned on Ezra. "Ezra, if you were thinking of someone other than yourself and your desire to own part of this saloon, you would have noticed that things aren't right with that girl."  
  
Ezra turned to Vin, wanting to know whose side he was on, although he assumed he already knew. Vin always sided with Chris and vice versa.  
  
"Now Ezra, I'm not saying I totally agree, but Josie is hiding something," Vin stated softly.  
  
"And if she is, have you thought that it just don't concern you?" Inez yelled, having heard enough accusations hurled in Josie's direction. She turned to Chris, ignoring the rage in his eyes. "All that Josie wants is to take care of you and your friends. She sees the same thing the rest of us see, you trying to kill yourself. Only Josie thinks you're worth saving, though for the life of me, I can't figure out why," she hissed, waving a spoon at Chris. "The only thing that poor girl is trying to hide is that some worthless man broke her heart. And until you apologize, you can just get out of my saloon." Inez began to advance on Chris, swinging the spoon as if it were a weapon. Vin took a step forward, not sure what Chris would do and afraid he'd take his anger out on Inez.  
  
Instead, Chris gave Inez a look of warning, then stormed out the back door, slamming it behind him. The three remaining people were silent for a moment.  
  
"Is that why Josie was crying last night?" Ezra asked softly, finally breaking the silence. Inez looked surprised, having thought everyone believed her lie concerning Josie's health. "Come now, Inez, her room is right next to mine, and the walls are exceptionally thin. I heard her crying off and on a better part of the night."  
  
Vin was shocked and felt all the more guilty about letting Chris treat Josie so badly.  
  
Inez nodded in reply to Ezra's question. "She received a letter from him yesterday. And though she wouldn't say exactly what was in it, it wasn't good news. It seems he is a gunslinger who doesn't want to settle down. And I think Josie wants nothing else but that. She wants a family and it seems she has adopted us, even that no good Chris Larabee," Inez informed as she waved the spoon towards the door Chris had exited through. "And don't let me catch you boys disappointing her."  
  
Vin watched Inez, hand on one hip, shaking her spoon at them with the other, and grinned. "No Ma'am." He tipped his hat then went back into the saloon. It had already started to fill up. Ezra, who had followed right behind Vin, took Josie aside. Vin watched the two as he made his way over to the table Buck and Vin were sitting at.  
  
"Hey Vin," Buck greeted cheerfully as he poured a whiskey for JD, Vin, and himself.  
  
Vin nodded as he sat next to JD. He was too busy watching Ezra and Josie to verbally reply. Ezra was the one who seemed to be doing all the talking, with Josie just nodding occasionally.  
  
  
  
"Josie, Mr. Larabee can be an unreasonable bastard a good part of the time. Don't let him effect your opinions of myself and the rest of my comrades. And never fear he will eventually get over his distrust. I know from experience." Josie looked at Ezra surprised. "Come now, my dear, Chris Larabee, the avenger of evil, trusting a con man like myself." Ezra laughed as if the notion was the preposterous. "Even you had reservations about me." Josie shook her head vigorously. "There's no point dissimulating what is already fact," Ezra reprimanded and Josie smiled then nodded. "Exactly as you should have," he said with a grin. "Mr. Larabee will eventually discover the erroneous error of his ways. Until then, I wouldn't loose sleep over it." Josie looked at Ezra, her eyes filled with hope. It was then that Ezra realized just how badly Chris's accusations had devastated Josie. And if Ezra had had any reservations, they were dispelled at that moment. "I promise," he affirmed as he squeezed her hand.  
  
  
  
Vin saw Ezra squeeze Josie's hand and her smile back at him before Ezra approached their table.  
  
"There are two patrons of our fine town's hotel who are interested in a game of chance. Would any of you gentlemen care to participate?" Ezra asked, fishing a deck of cards from his pocket.  
  
"Sure would," JD exclaimed, jumping up enthusiastically.  
  
Buck sighed. "Might as well. Someone needs to make sure you don't take all the Kid's money." As Buck stood, the three turned to Vin.  
  
"I reckon I'll just sit here a spell," Vin replied.  
  
Buck and JD turned to join the two men Ezra had mentioned, arguing as they went over Buck calling JD "Kid".  
  
"How's Josie?" Vin asked quietly, stopping Ezra as he turned to follow them.  
  
"Though I can't fathom why, Chris's opinion means a great deal to Josie. He had better make amends quickly or he is going to have to deal with me. "Ezra paused. "It would help if she knew you weren't of the same mind set." Then Ezra went to join his game.  
  
Vin tried to talk to Josie, but as soon as the game began, she stood behind Ezra to watch. Josiah and Nathan finally joined Vin and he gave up trying to gain Josie's attention. Josiah, Nathan, and Vin had just finished that first bottle of whiskey when an angry voice rang out,  
  
"You son of a bitch! You're cheatin'!"  
  
Vin glanced up. Josie was standing behind Ezra, her hands on his shoulders, while one of the hotel patrons stood, both hands on the table, leaning towards Ezra.  
  
"I can assure you he was not," she replied indignantly.  
  
Ezra patted her hand, signally Josie to remain silent.  
  
"Stay out of this, girlie," the man leered. "And you," he said to Ezra, "I want my money back."  
  
"I have no intention of returning to you what I have won fairly," Ezra stated calmly. "And I think it's time you left this establishment."  
  
The man growled, overturning the table and grabbing Ezra by the throat. Buck jumped up to intervene, trying to pull the man off Ezra, which caused his friend to also rise and grab Buck's shirt.  
  
"Hey!" JD exclaimed as he jumped at the second man who'd dared to attack Buck's back.  
  
Vin would have sat back and watched the scene knowing full well Ezra could handle it if he hadn't realized Josie was in the middle of a brawl. Josiah recognized the danger also and both rose. Before they'd gotten more than a couple steps, a shot rang out, causing everyone in the room to stop in mid- action. Josie stood in the middle of the fight with a derringer in her hand.  
  
"Sir, kindly take your hands off my partner." Josie's eyes narrowed as she watched the man who had started the upheaval accessing her. "And if you think because I am a woman I won't shoot you, think again." He still hesitated. "I have three shots left. Now the question is where will I shoot you first."  
  
Seeing Josie before him, gun in hand and that hard, determined look in her eyes caused Vin to remember another time. He'd tracked Eli Joe to a small town in Oklahoma, There in a bar, he'd witnessed a boy with short red hair stuffed under a black hat outdraw a man he was trying to arrest. That boy had been JC McCloud's younger brother and a deputy to "Wild Bill" Hickok. That boy had been Jo McCloud, or Josie McCloud dressed as a boy.  
  
As the man relinquished his hold on Ezra, Josie glanced across the room. Her eyes connected with Vin's. A jolt went through her. She wasn't certain how, but she knew without a doubt that Vin was aware of her identity. As Josie secured the derringer back up her sleeve, she indicated with a nod for Vin to follow her outside. Then once everything had settled back down, she slipped outside.  
  
She waited for Vin at his wagon, sitting in the back with her legs dangling over the edge. Only a minute or two passed before Vin was sitting beside her. After a moment of silence, Josie asked the question that was utmost on her mind.  
  
"How?"  
  
"'Bout two years ago in the Tin Cup saloon."  
  
Josie sighed. "You were there?"  
  
"If I hadn't seen you tonight with that gun in your hand, I never would have remembered seeing you with Hickok," Vin explained, looking at Josie with admiration. "But I'm surprised Hickok and JC let you ride with them."  
  
Josie smiled. "So you've never seen Jesse or any of the Cross brothers?" she asked and Vin shook his head. "They didn't really have a lot of choice in the beginning. Jesse and I lived with Lou and her husband, Kid, on their ranch after our father passed away. Resa and Buck Cross, and Buck's three brothers, Slade, Colt, and Shane lived with us. Kid, Lou, Buck, and Jimmy rode together for the Pony Express. After the war, they all invested in the ranch. While Resa took care of the house and the sizable garden, Lou and Kid raised the cattle, Buck broke wild horses to sell to the army, and Jimmy went to Hays City. When Jimmy got the job in Abilene, Jesse, who was only seventeen, ran away from the ranch with Colt and Slade. Jesse had always idolized Jimmy. When Jimmy would visit, Jesse followed him everywhere so it wasn't much of a surprise when Jimmy wired that they were in Abilene. And it was Jimmy who convinced Lou to let Jesse stay. He deputized all three, though I think Jesse was the only one Jimmy counted on. Over the years, I think Jimmy started to think of Jesse as his own child." Josie paused and glanced at Vin, trying to determine if she was making any sense or just babbling. Vin watched her silently, waiting for her to continue. Josie assumed he had no questions and resumed her story. "Over the next year, I received dozens of letters in which Jesse, Colt, and Slade described all their many adventures. So when Shane confided that he was going to join them, I refused to be left behind. It was Shane's idea that I impersonate a boy. When we arrived in Abilene, neither Jimmy nor Colt recognized me. Slade convinced Jesse to let me stay, on the condition I remained a boy."  
  
"I can't say I blame him. People aren't likely to take a girl with a gun too serious, even if she is the law," Vin commented, interrupting Josie.  
  
"That is true enough, but I think the real reason Jesse wanted me to pretend to be a boy was to avoid the hurtful things the other women would say because I chose an unconventional job. It was one of the reasons why Mary Travis surprised me so. A woman saloon owner is usually looked down upon. But because of you, your friends, and Mary, the populace here have been friendly," Josie explained softly, her voice thick with emotion.  
  
Vin grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you mind me asking about the talk you had with Josiah?"  
  
Josie shook her head, tears threatening to fall as the images of an unpleasant pierced her consciousness. She took a deep breath and plunged back into her story. "In all the time I was with Jimmy, I'd never had to kill a man. But after Abilene fired him, things changed for us. We all knew Jimmy's sight was failing him, so Jesse had wanted to leave Abilene with Jimmy. But Jimmy convinced Jesse to take over as sheriff, so we stayed on and we thought we were invincible. It was after word came from Deadwood that Jimmy had been murdered, well, things fell apart. Kit, Lou and Kid's oldest boy, joined us in Abilene, and then we went after Jimmy's killers. It took us a year to track down everyone involved. After Jack McCall's first trial, Jesse was the one who pushed for him to be retried." Josie was silent a moment and she leaned against Vin's side. "But during that year we did things- no, I did things that are not normally in my nature. When Colt discovered that Tim Brady and Johnny Varnes were behind Jimmy's murder, I called Brady out. Jesse found out about it and prevented me from facing him. It was Jesse who actually went through with the challenge, and killed him in the street. " Josie shook her head, trying to erase unpleasant memories. "That year changed me and I didn't like who I had become. And I found revenging Jimmy's death didn't make it any less painful. And so while Jesse and the boys alternated between staying at the ranch and cleaning up towns that hired them, I began looking for someplace of my own."  
  
"What about the ranch?" Vin asked as he shifted, leaning back against the wagon and taking on more of Josie's weight. She sighed, so relieved to have someone to depend upon again. She realized Vin was letting her know in his own silent way that he could be relied upon.  
  
"The ranch was always Jesse's sanctuary, not mine. It was actually Jesse who picked Four Corners, which is far enough from Kansas that the likelihood of me being recognized was supposed to be slim." Josie looked up at Vin and grinned mischievously. "But if by chance someone did, Jesse decided the "Magnificent Seven" were marginally adequate enough to protect me." Vin grunted, but looked down at Josie with a smile that could melt hearts. She wondered again why Vin was in Four Corners, living out of a wagon, without a home or family. She'd noticed the way the young girls in town giggled and sighed when he walked by. He was a sensitive, caring man who shouldn't be alone. "So now that you know my big secret, would you care to explain that scene earlier with Mr. Larabee?" Josie watched Vin's smile fade and he grew serious.  
  
"I was after a bounty when the man I was tracking killed a farmer, framing me for the murder. There's a $500 bounty on me in Texas," Vin replied in a low voice.  
  
Josie whistled. $500 was a vast sum of money. And even though Josie had heard the same story dozens of times before during her bounty days, Vin was the first she'd ever believed.  
  
"And I guess I need to know what you plan on doing about it."  
  
"I plan on running my saloon and making sure you gentlemen eat properly. Other than that, I have no plans," Josie stated, assuring Vin of her intentions.  
  
"And JC McCloud?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Vin, Jesse thoroughly researched this town before I came here. If there is a bounty on you, Jesse knew about it." Josie paused, wondering why Jesse hadn't informed her, though. "Jesse obviously has decided it is of no import. So now do you think you and Mr. Larabee can stop surveying my every movement?"  
  
"You knew?" Vin asked, clearly stunned.  
  
Josie sat up and looked down at him pointedly. "How could one not, the both of you were so obvious."  
  
Vin sat quietly, it really sinking in for the first time who Josie was. "Josie, I'm going to have to tell Chris."  
  
"Can you guarantee he will respect my privacy?"  
  
Vin nodded, taking note that Josie automatically assumed he would. "He's going to understand the importance of our silence concerning your past. I am guessing you don't want anyone else to know."  
  
"I think the less who know the truth the better," Josie confirmed as she leaned back against Vin.  
  
"It's a shame JD will never know he shares most of his meals with Jo McCloud," Vin mused.  
  
"I guess I'll have to make it up to him by convincing Bat to visit."  
  
"Bat Masterson?" Vin questioned.  
  
Josie smiled. "Yes. Bat is a very good friend. Did you know he's actually my age, not much older than JD himself? JD might yet become an idol for the next generation of greenhorns."  
  
  
  
Ezra, who had begun to worry after Josie disappeared, left the saloon in search of her. He finally spotted her in the back of Vin's wagon. Josie was leaning against Vin with her head on his shoulder, and Vin had his arm around her. The two looked quite familiar, actually too familiar for Ezra, but he turned away from them anyway. 


	6. Truth Revealed II

First thing the next morning, Vin went searching for Chris.  
  
"You seen Chris?" he asked JD, who was sitting outside the jail.  
  
"Yeah. He headed out at dawn," JD replied, leaning back in the chair like he'd seen Chris and Vin do so many times before.  
  
"Did he say where he was off to?"  
  
"Nope. And I wasn't about to ask. He had a scowl on his face wider that here to San Francisco-whoa!" JD yelled as the chair began to wobble. Vin walked away laughing as JD landed on his butt.  
  
Vin proceeded to the saloon to warn Josie that he hadn't spoken to Chris and that he was in a foul mood.  
  
"You'd better hurry, Vin," JD called as he raced past. "Inez gets might testy if you're late for a meal."  
  
"It's about time," Josie stated when Vin walked through the saloon doors. "I'd just about given up on you." She was standing next to the table, hands on hips, and Vin couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Now you know I wouldn't miss one of Inez's meals if I can help it." He walked to the table and started to sit down. Josie was about to walk away when Vin grabbed her hand. "I need to talk to you about Chris," he said so softly that only Josie could hear.  
  
Josie nodded, staring at him, afraid that maybe the truth hadn't changed Chris's opinion of her. Vin, reading the fear in her eyes, squeezed her hand reassuringly. As Josie pulled away, Vin happened to glance at Ezra, who was staring at them in such a way Vin couldn't comprehend. Ezra almost had a disapproving air about him.  
  
After breakfast, all the men except Vin filed out of the saloon. Though Vin had the distinct impression that Ezra expected Vin to follow them, he pretended not to notice.  
  
"Do I really want to hear this?" Josie asked as she gathered the dishes from the table.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I haven't spoken to Chris yet. He took off early this morning before I could tell him the truth. So if you happen to run into him and he doesn't apologize for last night, tell him I need to speak to him."  
  
Josie release a sigh of relief. "I will do so. Thank you for informing me. You can be certain I will send him your way if our paths should cross."  
  
Vin grinned as he teased, "You sure Ezra ain't your brother?"  
  
"Be careful, Vin Tanner. He just might be." Josie smiled in return. "Now I'm certain you have more pressing matters to attend to than standing here harassing me. Don't you have a town to protect?" she asked as she motioned to the door with her hand.  
  
Vin tipped his hat then left the saloon, chuckling to himself. As he headed towards the stables with the intention of heading out after Chris, Vin spotted Billy Travis handing out the latest edition of the Clarion. Vin was surprised to see Billy and not Mary so he crossed the street to make sure Mary was okay. When Vin entered the newspaper office, he was surprised to find Chris sitting on the edge of Mary's desk.  
  
"Why hello, Vin. Can I help you with anything?" Mary asked, looking up from her desk in surprise.  
  
"Actually, I was lookin' to speak to Chris," Vin replied as he glanced from Mary to Chris.  
  
Chris opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Josie burst into the office.  
  
"Mary, how could you?" she accused. "I told you about Louise in confidence. There are names in here," she said as she waved a copy of the Clarion in the air, "that people will recognize. I did not realize everything told to you would automatically appear on the front page of your paper. But I can assure you, I will know better in the future."  
  
Mary was speechless, completely stunned by Josie's reaction to her article welcoming the newest addition to Four Corners. Chris appeared to be enraged over Josie's words and Vin felt the need to step in before more damage was done all around.  
  
"Josie, what are you talking about?" Vin asked softly, hoping to calm all parties down.  
  
"This," Josie whispered, as she turned to Vin with tears in her eyes and handed him the newspaper she was holding. "I told her all about the ranch. And she printed it." Then Josie turned and ran from the office.  
  
Vin set the paper on Mary's desk. "I reckon one of those names you mentioned was Jimmy."  
  
"Well yes. Josie said he is a part owner of the ranch she grew up on," Mary affirmed, nodding as she spoke.  
  
Vin sighed. "Was. He's dead," he stated flatly.  
  
Chris looked at Vin; surprised he had this information about Josie's past. "You remember where you saw her from?" he asked.  
  
"It came to me last night. But it can't leave this room." Vin waited until he'd received confirmation from both Mary and Chris before he continued. "You remember that story JD's always goin' on about, the one involving JC McCloud," Vin asked, his question directed at Chris.  
  
"How could I not? I've heard the damn thing a dozen times," Chris muttered.  
  
"Well, as the story goes, JC had a younger brother, Joe, right?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Vin, where's this going?" Chris asked, becoming impatient with Vin's explanation. He sometimes wished the tracker would just come out and say what was on his mind.  
  
"Jimmy's last name was Hickok," Vin stated, figuring that was all he needed to say to make Chris understand.  
  
"Hickok?" Mary repeated, stunned. "But I still don't understand what Joe McCloud has to do with Josie."  
  
"Joe McCloud just walked out that door," Chris stated, not one to beat around the bush.  
  
"You've got to be mistaken," Mary stammered. "Joe McCloud was a deputy in Kansas, wasn't he? They couldn't possibly be the same person. She's a female for goodness sake."  
  
"Mary, I saw her a couple years back in Oklahoma with Hickok. It was Josie all right, dressed like a boy. And last night she confirmed that JC McCloud is her brother, Jesse," Vin assured.  
  
Mary was still skeptical, but one glance at Chris said he was certain Vin's statements were accurate; surprised but convinced all the same.  
  
"I still don't understand why Josie is so upset," Mary stated.  
  
"There are bound to be people who want to get even with Hickok or even one of the McCloud's. JC's little brother, Joe, would be an easy target not only for those people, but also for anyone looking to make a name for himself. And when they find out Joe is really a woman, Lord only knows what would happen. Josie came here to get away from what the name McCloud stands for, looking for the peace she couldn't find in Kansas," Vin explained, not feeling the need to tell them everything Josie had confided.  
  
"I guess I have some apologizing to do for last night," Chris muttered as he stood.  
  
Vin didn't reply but stood also, signaling that he intended to help Chris smooth things over. Chris nodded in understanding.  
  
"Please tell Josie how sorry I am. If there is anything I can do to help fix the damage done, she needs only to ask," Mary said as she stood and walked Chris and Vin to the door.  
  
"I will," Vin said, tipping his hat and stepping out the door, leaving Chris and Mary alone to say their good-byes.  
  
Josie had been on her way to the mercantile when Billy Travis had run up to her, a stack of newspapers in his hand. Josie had paid him a nickel for a copy, quite interested to discover what news Mary deemed worthy for the town to read. Josie was interested for entertainment purposes, knowing anything of import would have already been wired to her from Jesse. The first article pertained to a recent shoot-out involving the Seven and Ma Nichols and her brood. In the second story, she'd spotted her name and stopped dead in her tracks. After quickly scanning it, she'd found herself standing in front of the Clarion in a rage.  
  
After confronting Mary, she'd left before making an even bigger fool of herself in front of Mary, Vin, and Chris by becoming hysterical and had returned to the saloon. Josie vaguely remembered speaking to Ezra, informing him of her departure before going to her room to pack. Josie knew she couldn't go through it again, watching innocent people die because of her. She began tossing her articles into her satchel, unconcerned with the condition they would be in once unpacked. She didn't relish having to wire Jesse, stating she was coming home. They had both thought this time things would be perfect. But Josie knew this time it was her own fault. Even though her last name was McCloud, she hadn't been automatically connected to JC McCloud, though that first night when JD had rambled on about one of his heroes, it had taken all of Josie's willpower not to run from the room screaming. But none of them had guessed the truth- until Vin, that is. But even his knowledge hadn't concerned her. Vin was a man to be trusted with issues pertaining to life and death. No, it was Josie's own big mouth that had gotten her in trouble this time. Her only defense was that she so longed for female companionship. After so many years of being surrounded by mostly men, she so needed that connection one female could only obtain with another. She'd found that with Inez, and had hoped the same would hold true for Mary Travis. They'd also had some common goals, though Mary was still unaware of them. But now she would never have the chance to discover what could transpire. She cared too much about these people and this place. She hadn't felt this before and she'd still been devastated by the deaths. No, she'd never recover if the same happened in Four Corners.  
  
  
  
Vin was leaning against a post outside of the Clarion, waiting, as Chris stepped outside and joined him. They fell in line, walking side by side towards the saloon.  
  
"Now we know who she is and what she's been hiding, but I can't say I'm any less worried," Chris said in a low voice so as not to be overheard. "She was the law in Kansas. Are you sure she won't try taking you in?"  
  
"I trust Josie, though the thought of JC coming to town worries me a bit," Vin said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But Josie swears JC will let me be and I have to believe her."  
  
"If you're sure," Chris stated.  
  
"I am," Vin said with a nod, as they reached the saloon doors.  
  
When Chris and Vin entered the saloon, they both realized it was quiet, too quiet for even the tamest of watering holes, which the Standish Tavern was not, and both immediately reached for their guns. There was a solitary figure sitting at a table in the far corner of the saloon. Chris relaxed when he realized it was Ezra. He released the handle of his gun. Vin, who had taken his out of its holster, held it to his side as they approached Ezra. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right.  
  
Ezra glance up at them as he downed a shot of whiskey then poured himself another. It was apparent to both Chris and Vin that Ezra was drunk.  
  
"You know, Mr. Larabee, if I am only interested in obtaining this saloon as you previously stated so eloquently, then I can't fathom why I am so distressed over the prospect of her vacating the premise," Ezra slurred before consuming another shot. "It is the oddest thing, really. I thought the only explanation for why the truly preposterous things you accused her of upset her so was because she had a crush on you. That is until last night, with you," Ezra said, looking directly at Vin before refilling his glass. "After what I witnessed, I am astonished that you would let her leave." Ezra took another drink and refilled his glass.  
  
"Ezra, what the hell are you talking about?" Vin asked, confused by Ezra's drunken words.  
  
"Why didn't I tell you? Our lovely Miss McCloud is upstairs packing as we speak. And she has offered to let me buy her out as I acquire the funds." Ezra saluted them with a glass of whiskey and a grin. As Chris watched Ezra tip back the glass, he began to suspect that Ezra had feelings for Josie. Otherwise he couldn't figure out why Ezra, who was usually a calculating, scheming son of a bitch, was sitting in a darkened saloon getting drunk because a little slip of a girl was leaving town. And everyone knew just how badly Ezra wanted his own saloon. He should be overjoyed. Hell, he'd won, hadn't he? He'd gotten back the saloon Maude had stolen from him. There was no doubt about it; he had to be in love with her.  
  
"Ezra, she ain't leavin'," Vin vowed as he turned and headed up the stairs to Josie's room. Chris followed silently behind Vin. As they reached her bedroom door, it opened and Inez stood in the doorway. She looked to Vin, her eyes pleading with him to convince Josie to stay. Vin nodded as he stepped back, allowing Inez access to the hallway. She smiled slightly as she stepped between the two men. Inez turned around once to glance at Chris and Vin before descending the stairs. For a moment, they silently watched Josie throwing articles into a canvas satchel. "I never figured you for the type to run," Vin finally said softly. Josie jumped slightly and he knew she hadn't been aware of their presence.  
  
"You don't understand," she whispered.  
  
"So then explain it to me," Vin demanded as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Just let it be. I'll be leaving on the afternoon stage and you'll soon forget I was ever here." She started to turn away from Vin but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You know that ain't so," he stated as he held Josie by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. "That article Mary wrote ain't the cause fer you're taking off."  
  
"I can't go through it again, Vin. I care about you too much to risk you dying on account of me," she choked out as she struggled to break free from his grip. Vin tightened his hold on her shoulders.  
  
"Now just what makes you think I'm gonna die?" he teased. "I'm harder than that to get rid of."  
  
Josie vigorously shook her head. "You don't understand. They'll come," she whispered.  
  
"And we'll be waiting for them," Chris spoke for the first time, stepping into the room.  
  
"No! I won't risk you or the citizens of this town," Josie cried as she finally broke away from Vin and moved to the window. "Four Corners isn't the first town I've tried to settle in. One person was killed in Harper's Ridge and five died in Fort Laramie. I don't think I could survive if it happened here. And if one of those people were Mary or Billy? You would never forgive me either," she stated, glancing directly at Chris before she turned to Vin. "My presence here is tolerated because of my associations with you gentleman. That would quickly change if some outlaw rode into town looking for Joe McCloud and started killing people."  
  
"Jesse had faith in us. Maybe you should also," Vin stated.  
  
"It's time you stopped running," Chris stated. "If they come, they come. We will deal with it if and when it happens."  
  
Josie glanced from Vin to Chris and back to Vin, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Chris is right. There is no better place then here to make your stand. And you will have the seven of us to back you up," Vin said as he took Josie's right hand in his own.  
  
"You're certain?" she asked hesitantly, glancing back at Chris. He nodded.  
  
"You didn't really think I was gonna let you leave, did ya?" Vin asked as he grinned down at her.  
  
A slight smile briefly crossed Josie's face. "First I feel obligated to talk to Ezra and Inez. I think it's only fair they know the risk they will be taking."  
  
"Okay, but I think that's the only other people that need to know. There's no point advertising that you are Joe McCloud. You might just be far enough away from Kansas that Mary's article won't matter," Chris advised decisively.  
  
Suddenly Josie groaned. "Poor Mary. My behavior was irreprehensible. Just how am I going to explain that little tirade earlier?" she questioned, biting her lower lip.  
  
"I thought it best she know the truth," Vin responded. "I know I had no right tellin' her without your say so."  
  
Josie sighed. "Actually it will be a relief having a woman to talk to about things, someone I don't have to lie to about my past. Vin, thank you." Josie smiled for the first time and it washed the tension from her face. She felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders. Even though Josie knew she would still worry about the future, it was nice to know she wasn't alone.  
  
"Josie, it seems I owe you an apology for the other night," Chris stated, fidgeting slightly. He wasn't used to apologizing for his actions.  
  
"Please don't. I would have done the same thing if I thought someone was out to hurt Vin or any of you gentlemen. It's a natural response so there is nothing to forgive," Josie replied, so thankful Chris was no longer upset with her. All that mattered to her was that the people she'd chosen to call friend considered her in the same light. The rest of the world could just go on about its business. "I would like to give you the same assurance I gave Vin. This is not Kansas and I'm no longer the law. I have no intention of involving myself in anyway with the bounty on Vin."  
  
"And your brother?" Chris asked, needing the assurance that could only come from Josie.  
  
Vin shuffled uneasily beside Josie. He could easily call Chris his best friend but he was quickly beginning to care a great deal for Josie. Not in a romantic sense, but Vin, being an only child, thought this must surely be what it felt like to have a sister. He wanted Chris to accept Josie and for the two to at least get along. He figured harassing her on his account was not the way to mend fences.  
  
"Jessie will trust my judgement pertaining to this issue and avoid any involvement because I ask it to be so. I understand you might be uneasy relying on my word alone. But it is all I can give you; that and the time to prove my assurances are legitimate."  
  
Chris accessed her for a moment. Josie boldly looked him in the eyes. She knew if Chris didn't believe her, there would be nothing she could do to change his mind. There was no way she could convince him, other than the truth, which she's given as fully as possible.  
  
"For the fist time since I've met you, I don't get the feeling that you are hiding anything," Chris finally stated.  
  
"If I am, it's not completely intentional, nor does it in anyway concern anyone but myself. We all have things we'd prefer stay hidden," Josie said softly as she turned toward the window.  
  
Chris and Vin exchanged a glance, wondering if Josie was referring to the man Inez had mentioned.  
  
Suddenly Josie sighed. "I guess I had better talk to Ezra and Inez now."  
  
"I'm not sure Ezra will be up fer listening if we wait much longer," Vin commented as he walked to the door then stopped, waiting for Josie to follow.  
  
"whatever do you mean?" Josie asked curiously.  
  
Vin glanced over Josie's head to get a feel for Chris's take on the situation. Chris nodded, realizing Vin was of the same opinion concerning Ezra's feelings for Josie.  
  
Josie followed Vin's gaze, wondering about the look exchanged between the two. They had a very interesting way of communicating at times, without words, only glances. Josie wondered if she would ever have a connection to someone like that. She'd seen the like between Colt and Slade, who were twins, and Jesse. She's always thought the connection between the three developed while growing up due to being children of similar circumstances. But Vin and Chris hadn't known each other for years. In actuality, they'd only been friends for about six months.  
  
"Since Ezra found out you were leaving, he's been down stairs drinking himself into a stupor," Chris answered, figuring he'd tell Josie the truth and let her figure it out. Ezra was a friend and deserved their silence on this matter.  
  
"You must be joking," Josie said with a laugh. Granted, her relationship with Era had drastically changed in recent days, but to get drunk on account of her leaving, impossible!  
  
Chris shook his head, indicating total seriousness. Josie decided she wouldn't even presume to know what was going on inside Ezra Standish's head. But she would stop his actions immediately. She brushed past Vin and headed downstairs with Vin and Chris right behind her.  
  
Ezra was sitting at a table at the botton of the stairs, polishing off what appeared to be a bottle of whiskey. As Josie descended the stairs, she hoped that bottle hadn't started off full, or there would be no talking to Ezra today. And Josie really wanted to get this talk over with, to have her fate decided so she could get on with her life.  
  
"All packed and ready to go?" Ezra asked, watching Josie descend the staircase. He'd been staring at her door ever since Vin and Chris had gone up to speak to her. Ezra noticed she was without her bag and hoped this was a good sign.  
  
Josie was silent until she stood next to his chair. Then she replied, "Well, that is what I would care to speak to you about, if you are not to inebriated," she said, eyeing the now empty bottle of whiskey with a raised brow. Ezra seemed in control of his facilities, but Josie wanted to be certain. This was on conversation she didn't want Ezra forgetting about in the morning.  
  
"By all means, have a seat," Ezra said with a sweeping gesture to the chair next to his.  
  
Josie turned to Vin before she sat down. "Could you ask Inez to join us?" Vin nodded then headed for the kitchen. Josie turned back to Ezra. "I have decided to stay in Four Corners on one condition."  
  
"And that would be?" Ezra drawled as he watched Josie sit in the chair he'd offered.  
  
"Ezra, you and Inez must agree to my staying. But first there are some things I must inform you of, risks you need to be made aware of," Josie said softly. She was so very serious that Era sat up curiously. "I need to be certain that you are sober enough to understand the ramifications."  
  
"He should be," Inez said from the doorway. "I watered down his whiskey over an hour ago."  
  
Josie smiled as Ezra drawled, "And I was not inebriated enough to have not recognized the difference, Mademoiselle Recillos. I had no intention of getting incapacitated so as not to be able to prevent Miss McCloud form physically leaving the premise." Ezra turned to Josie, smiling devishly. "Now what was it you wanted to share with us?"  
  
Josie took a deep breath, looked to Vin for reassurance, then launched into the particulars of her past. Ezra and Inez both listened silently as Josie explained who she was and what that knowledge entailed. She could tell Inez didn't fully comprehend the dangers involved with the McCloud name. Josie wasn't sure Inez knew who Joe and JC McCloud were. But Ezra did. And he was clearly stunned. Ezra had thought he and Josie were alike, two cons trying to make a clean breast of things. He was disappointed to discover she was just like the rest of the seven- another noble crusader against the evil of the world. Ezra suddenly felt as if he didn't know Josie at all. Ezra stood from the table, shuffling his hand in his jacket pockets. He grasped the deck of cards with his right hand and fingered then lightly.  
  
"I know I am asking a lot of you," Josie acknowledged as she watched Ezra despairingly. Vin looked ready to step in but Josie shook her head. If Ezra didn't want to take the risk, Josie couldn't and wouldn't stay.  
  
"There is nothing to ask as far as I am concerned," Ezra stated. "I will kill anyone who comes into this town to harm you."  
  
Josie was shocked by Ezra's vehemence and relieved by his words. "I am not asking you to go that far," she teased, not certain what to make of Ezra's mood. She decided not to worry about it until she was alone and could give it some thought. Ezra smiled then they both turned to Inez.  
  
"I'm not sure why you even asked me?" she replied. "Of course I want you to stay. And if Ezra is going to kill anyone who comes looking for you, what do we have to worry about," she also teased. Inez had been concerned about Ezra's apparent feeling for Josie. She didn't think Jpsie was ready to move on even if she could come to care about Ezra in the way she suspected he felt for Josie. And from what Josie had previously stated, Inez didn't think Josie would let herself come to cre for anyone in that capacity ever again. She was very afraid that Ezra was going to get his heart broken.  
  
"Then that is settled. Mademoiselle Recillas, if you would be so kind as to put a pot of coffee to brew. I will need several cups if I am to be of an service tonight running this establishment," Ezra stated, with a grin that showed his solitary gold tooth. He was back to his old self and Chris wondered if the drunkenness had been a rouse just like the time Chris had first met Ezra in this very saloon.  
  
"Of course," Inez agreed as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
"And you have some unpacking to do, don't you" Ezra asked pointedly. She smiled broadly then nodded. "Then off with you." Ezra gestured for Josie to return to her room. Josie turned to comply. But stopped when she noticed Vin and Chris. She'd briefly forgotten all about their presence.  
  
"I need to be heading out," Vin said to Josie, understanding her need to be alone without appearing rude. "I am going to see if I can find any trace if those rustlers.  
  
"I'll ride with you," Chris offered and Vin nodded.  
  
"Then I will see you gentleman later?" Josie asked hopefully. She felt such a strong connection to both but she was afraid that once they left the room, it would be severed.  
  
"We'll be here for dinner," Vin answered reassuredly.  
  
Josie nodded the headed up the stairs. She had just reached her door when Vin's voice reached her.  
  
"I'll be right behind ya, Chris. I just wanted to have a word with Ezra." Josie stepped into her room but kept the door cracked. Chris must have complied because it sounded like he left the saloon.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Tanner?" Ezra asked sharply.  
  
"Ezra, Josie and I are just friends, nothin' more. I don't know what you think you saw last night, but we was just talkin' about her past, that's all," Vin explained.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Ezra sked.  
  
"Come on, Ezra. You've been givin' me dirty looks all day. And you are a hell of a lot drunker that you want Josie to believe. Now, I don't know what's goin' on between you two. That's your business. I just wanted to let you know it has nothing to do with me."  
  
Josie heard Vin crossing the room to the door, before Ezra stopped him.  
  
"Vin, I appreciate the gesture," was his reply.  
  
Since Josie couldn't see into the room, she wasn't sure what else transpired before Vin left the saloon. She silently closed her door then flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She wasn't quite certain what to make of the situation with Ezra. Out of the Seven, he was the one most like her in every way. But she'd made a vow to herself concerning these men, one she planned on sticking to. She hoped with all her heart that whatever feelings Ezra had for her were quite temporary. Josie wasn't sure she would ever get over Slade. And if by some miracle she was able to, she would rather be alone than go through this misery again. As far as she could tell, there was no cure for a bruised and battered heart. 


	7. Life in a Small Town

PART TWO: LIFE IN A SMALL TOWN WHERE EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR NAME  
Josie descended the staircase, surveying the scene below her. That evening, business in the saloon was steady and boisterous. She smiled to herself, quite satisfied with the way things were working out. Business was booming. Word seemed to have spread that one of the owners of the Standish Tavern was a beautiful and eligible young woman. Most of her suitors were men just looking for a woman to talk to. Her seven protectors soon scared off the more ardent ones.  
  
Josie glanced around the room to see if any were yet in attendance, especially Buck. Josie had been correct concerning her seven gentlemen. Once Chris was certain she could be trusted, the rest sensed this and fell in line. Josie was now a part of a most diverse and interesting family. And it hadn't taken them long to come to depend on Josie for many things, one being three hot meals a day.  
  
The work was almost finished that they had been doing around the saloon. Josie hoped they found some excuse to keep hanging around during the day. She had become close to each in the short span of time she had been in Four Corners, but lately she had been spending considerable time with Buck. The rest of the men had yet to realize they should be worried. Josie and Buck soon discovered they had matching senses of humor.  
  
Vin was the first of the seven to walk through her doors. Since his conversation with Ezra, she hadn't seen much of Vin outside of mealtime. Josie was relieved to have him to herself for even a few minutes.  
  
"Would you care to join me for a drink?" Josie asked, approaching Vin with a bottle of Irish whiskey. Vin glanced around the room briefly. Josie sighed. "Ezra is in Eagle Bend."  
  
"What makes ya think I'm lookin' for Ezra?" Vin asked, turning those probing blue eyes of his on Josie.  
  
"He's the only reason I can thinking of as to why you have been avoiding me," Josie replied, daring Vin with her glance to deny the charges.  
  
"I'm not," Vin protested, and then he smiled sheepishly. "I would love to join you." Vin stepped back to let Josie pass then followed her to a table. They sat and Josie placed the bottle on the table between them. "How did you know?"  
  
"I overheard your conversation the day I told him about Joe," she replied, gazing down at her hands. Although she had been eavesdropping and was uncomfortable admitting that, she wasn't about to start lying to Vin now. "If Ezra's dilemma is what we all believe it to be, avoiding me is not going to help matters." She glanced up at Vin before continuing. "I am no more likely to feel anything but friendship for Ezra than I am for you or the rest of the gentleman."  
  
"Even Chris?" Vin asked. He'd having already guessed Josie wasn't interested in Ezra that way. But he'd also noticed the way she'd taken special interest in Chris.  
  
Josie looked at Vin sharply. "Even Chris," she said with a sigh. "He reminds me of someone. But not enough to heal this ache in my heart." Josie glanced away from Vin to sweep her gaze across the room. Once her eyes returned to his face, she was again under control. "Now about this whiskey," she said as she poured them both a glass. "It's from my own private stash. I never travel without a bottle or two. It reminds me of home."  
  
"Can't say I'm too particular," Vin said, trying to lighten the mood. "Whiskey's whiskey."  
  
"Lord, don't let Jesse ever hear you say that," Josie recommended with a smile.  
  
"Has a strong opinion about his whiskey, does he?"  
  
"Very," Josie said before she downed her glass and poured herself another.  
  
"You miss them, don't you?" Vin asked sympathetically.  
  
She nodded, both a sad and happy feeling encompassing her at once. "But I'm finding you seven gentleman remind me of them more and more as each day passes. And that makes it not so lonely."  
  
"How so?" Vin asked, secretly curious to see which of the Kansas lawmen Josie would compare him to.  
  
"Let's see. Nathan would be Shane. They both have an uncanny knack for healing, which comes in handy when you are always being shot at." Josie paused briefly as she flashed Vin a grin. He chuckled softly as she continued. "Kit might not have Buck's years, but he has his charm. We were always pulling him out of some woman's bed. If Lou knew what her oldest boy really spent most of his time doing, she'd shoot Jesse." Josie gave a little laugh as she thought of all the trouble they had gone through trying to keep track of Kit's whereabouts before everyone just gave up and let the kid be.  
  
Vin laughed heartily at this as he recalled his first meeting with Buck. Buck had just crawled out of a boarding house window with only half of his clothing on. And he hadn't changed much since that day.  
  
"I guess Joe would be JD, especially in the early years. Though even in the end, sometimes his mouth got the better of him." Josie and Vin both knew exactly what Josie was referring to, but neither mentioned the incident when she had called out Hickok's killer.  
  
Vin nodded though he wasn't certain he could see the resemblance. JD was impulsive, in actions and words. Vin couldn't imagine Josie having ever not been the reserved and reflective person she was now. But if, in her younger days, she had really been more like JD, Vin was hopeful that JD would outgrow his rashness.  
  
"Jesse has Josiah's patience and wisdom while obtaining Ezra's ability to con someone out of their last nickel. Jesse was the one who taught me how to deal with people like Ezra. But unlike Josiah, who likes to encourage people to find their own solutions, and Ezra, who likes to talk his way around the truth, Jesse is honest to a fault. Jesse can seem harsh because of that honesty and has hurt my feelings too many times to keep record. But in the end I always find Jesse to be correct." Josie paused as if her thoughts had taken a dark road. "And then there are the twins, Colt and Slade." The dull ache in her heart became suddenly painful at the thought of Slade.  
  
Vin noticed the brief flicker of incredible sadness in Josie's eyes and he realized with sudden surprise that her gunslinger was one of these two men.  
  
"If it wasn't so ethnically obvious, one would think the three were related. I have always found it amazing the way they can communicate without words, the way you and Chris do." Josie paused, trying to think of the best way to describe the Cross brothers. "Both of the boys suffer from the ill effects of their childhood. They remember more than Shane does the percussion their people endured before Buck took them from the Kiowa. Now with Colt, you are not very likely to get a full sentence out of him. Over the years, I have become very good at interrupting grunts and growls," Josie said with a mischievous grin as she nodded in his direction. Vin laughed. "Colt observes people remarkably well and I have found his judgment to always be accurate. When he tells you something, it is always wise to listen. The only difference between you and he is you are missing a tomahawk strapped to your back."  
  
Josie picked up her whiskey and sipped it. She appeared to be finished with the conversation. Vin realized she had omitted using Slade's name but the one time. He quickly deduced just which of the two men Josie was in love with.  
  
"And the other brother, he reminds you of Chris?" Vin asked, probing gently.  
  
Josie sighed and nodded slowly. She had been hoping Vin wouldn't notice her lapse of information regarding Slade. "In some ways, they are very similar. Slade appears to be the more jovial of the two. He can appear very playful, especially with Jesse. But don't be fooled by the smile. It never reaches his eyes. Like Chris, he has suffered great loss and because of it, has retreated from all but a select few. And even those few have a difficult time getting close. This is why I have made it my mission to rescue Chris from his demons before they eat him alive," she replied softly.  
  
"Is that why you came here? You couldn't save him?" Vin asked gently.  
  
Josie looked at Vin startled. He appeared to at least be under the impression he was privy to some information. Josie didn't know how to respond and she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold up under his scrutiny.  
  
"What makes you think you are an expert on my past?" she asked quietly. Vin could sense the deceptiveness in her tone and knew he was treading on shaky ground. He suddenly saw just how deadly she could be when cornered. He decided to proceed anyway, though cautiously.  
  
"Inez said something that night Chris tore into you about a letter from a gunslinger. "One who had broken you heart" is how I reckon she put it," Vin replied softly so the entire saloon didn't overhear them. "I might be wrong, but I get the impression the man is Slade."  
  
Josie inhaled sharply. She would have bolted from the table if Vin hadn't grabbed her hand.  
  
"Josie, I shouldn't have brought it up. It's none of my business. I just want you to know I'm here fer you if you want to talk," he whispered, keeping a tight grip on her hand. Josie squeezed his in reply and nodded, too overcome to speak.  
  
Vin hadn't been prepared for how devastated she appeared. It was apparent to him that Josie was still very much in love with Slade Cross. And Vin found he hated this man whom he'd never met.  
  
That was how Buck and JD found Vin and Josie, sitting across the table from each other, holding hands, a barely touched bottle of whiskey sitting between them.  
  
A drastic change overtook Josie's features when she saw Buck. Vin could tell it was partly contrived to cover up her sadness. Buck sent JD off to get them beers. Then he leaned down to Josie.  
  
"Did ya get it?" Buck asked in a low voice so JD couldn't overhear. And Vin knew the two were up to something.  
  
"Yes. Everything will go as planned if you can convince JD to a game of cards. I don't think he will trust my offer," Josie replied in a conspiratorial whisper.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Vin asked in a low voice, following the lead of Buck and Josie.  
  
"Nothin' to worry about, Vin. Just a harmless little prank on JD," Buck replied, the ends of his mustache turning up because his grin was so wide. "Now shhh," Buck hissed as JD turned from the bar, beers in hand and headed toward their table. "Now JD, Miss Josie here thinks you are afraid to play a game of chance with her," Buck taunted once JD had joined them. "Tell her it ain't so."  
  
JD looked from Josie to Buck. His chest puffed out and he replied," Of course I ain't afraid."  
  
"There, ya see, we'd love to get a game going. I'm feeling real lucky tonight," Buck said eagerly as he rubbed his hands together. He took his beer from JD then sat beside Josie. JD found he had no choice but to join them. "Hey Chris, we're about to get a game going!" Buck called over Josie's shoulder. She turned to find Chris standing in the doorway. Chris nodded before sauntering to the bar. Once he had a drink in hand, he joined the group.  
  
Chris and Vin both removed their hats so they hung down their backs.  
  
"There's a lady present," Buck reprimanded as he removed JD's hat and set it on the table.  
  
"Where?" JD teased.  
  
Josie smiled sweetly at him as she shuffled the cards.  
  
"Careful, JD. Remember who's dealing," Chris reminded him with a grin.  
  
There was a chuckle that started with Buck and went around the table, save for JD and Josie. Since that first time playing cards with the men, JD hadn't played one hand with Josie. It was a constant source of devilment for the other six, to tease JD about loosing to a female. The rest conveniently forgot they hadn't come out winners either. And poor JD had been too drunk to remember.  
  
Early in the evening, Josiah and Nathan joined them. Since Ezra hadn't returned, all sitting at the table assumed that he'd stayed the night in Eagles Bend.  
  
While most at the table paced themselves, not wanting to get liquored up and loose all their money to Josie, JD was well on his way to passing out before the evening ended.  
  
"Aww, the recklessness of youth," Buck teased as he swept the pile of money, of which a good deal was JD's, from the center of the table to join his pile in front of him.  
  
As Vin dealt the next hand, Chris looked across the table to find Josie staring at him. For the better part of the last hour, he'd glance up and catch her silently watching him. "What?" he finally asked sharply.  
  
Everyone at the table turned to Josie. She shrugged slightly as she picked her cards up from the table. One glance at Vin found him watching her with raised eyebrows. Josie turned away from him, knowing he was thinking of their earlier conversation, and turned back to Chris.  
  
"If you have somethin' to say, spit it out. I've never know you to be shy before," Chris challenged.  
  
"Well, I just find myself slightly curious about something pertaining to your manner of dress," Josie responded nonchalantly.  
  
"And that would be?" Chris asked curiously, wondering where she was headed. One could never tell with Josie.  
  
"Is your form of fashion supposed to convey your perpetually foul mood, or do you just prefer black?" she asked, a mischievous glint in the eyes that observed Chris over the cards in her hand.  
  
Buck, who had just taken a drink from his glass, started laughing hysterically, sending liquid across the table in Nathan's direction. Josiah smiled broadly at Josie's audacity. Vin and Nathan tried to hide their smiles behind their cards. JD was clearly stunned. He looked at Josie as if she'd suddenly grown another head. Then he glanced at Chris and winced as Chris calmly laid his cards on the table. JD was sure heads were going to roll.  
  
"Miss McCloud, one day that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," Chris stated, in a deceptively soft voice.  
  
"So I've been told," she replied, not the least bit concerned that Chris was staring her down with those eyes of his. "But you didn't answer my question."  
  
JD's gaze whipped back from Josie to Chris. It was then that Chris' lips twitched and the smile he'd been desperately trying to control took over his face.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to figure that out for yourself," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I already have," Josie stated. She glanced at Buck and then at Vin, who were on either side of her.  
  
"Foul mood," the three replied in almost unison.  
  
"I swear, a man gets no respect around here," Chris growled.  
  
"Naw, it's just since Josie came to town," Vin teased.  
  
"Be careful, Vin Tanner. You are close enough to hit," Josie warned good- naturedly.  
  
"Well, I'll be," JD murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. "Chris has a sense of humor."  
  
Everyone laughed but Chris and JD. Chris reached out, cuffing JD on the side of the head.  
  
"Oww," JD grumbled, as he winced from the pain.  
  
"Don't worry, kid. You won't even remember in the mornin'" Buck teased.  
  
"Shut up, Buck," JD mumbled as he returned his attention back to the cards in his hand.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a very broke and drunk JD stood up, knocking his chair to the floor.  
  
"Kid's done for the night," Buck said from his seat. He picked up JD's hat up off the table and handed it to him.  
  
"Why, thanks, Buck," JD said loudly as he grasped the brim of his hat, quickly flipping it over and placing it on his head. Within seconds, a dark, gooey mess slid down the sides of his head. All sitting at the table immediately began to laugh. "Aww hell, Buck, why'd ya go and do that?" JD whined as he tried to scrape molasses off his face. JD noticed the look pass between Buck and Josie. "I swear I'll get the two of you back," JD vowed as he stomped off, trails of hooting laughter following him out of the door.  
  
Josie and Buck had conspired together, quite serious about the tasks they were to embark upon. They debated a bit before finally deciding on their course of action. Once the who, when, and how had been determined, they began their mission, starting with JD. When the five remaining men soon discovered Josie and Buck hadn't just stopped with JD, they weren't so amused, especially when it was their turn.  
  
The second to fall victim to their good-natured teasing was Ezra. Since Josie naturally had the opportunity, the preparations had been left to her. Two nights after the incident with JD, Ezra had fallen asleep in a drunken stupor. Josie had crept into his room, unbeknownst to Ezra.  
  
The next afternoon, when Ezra finally managed to drag himself from his bed and join the living, Josie and Buck both had a difficult time keeping a straight face. And they remained that way most of the day. Vin and Chris both noticed Josie was anxious and kept stealing glances at Ezra. Just when Chris was about to ask Josie what was bothering her, Ezra pulled out his flask. Buck winked at Josie and Chris immediately knew they were up to something. Ezra popped the lid and took a large swallow, only to grimace fiercely and spit out the liquid on an unsuspecting JD.  
  
"Good Lord!" Ezra exclaimed as he pulled out a handkerchief, trying to wipe away the taste of vinegar in his mouth. "Something to drink, now!" he ordered as peals of laughter forth from everyone, but Ezra and JD. JD felt he'd been doubly cursed since he was now wet and smelled of vinegar. The rest of the gang thought the look on Ezra's face was priceless as he jumped from the table and stumbled his way to the bar, looking for something to wash the foul taste from his mouth. Once he had gotten a drink and rinsed the foul substance from his flask, he returned to the table.  
  
"Very amusing," he commented dryly.  
  
"Ezra, if you could have seen your face," Buck managed to say through his laughter. He was bent over, clutching his sides.  
  
Ezra just shook his head, outwardly taking the prank in stride, but his mind was already thinking revenge as he glanced at his two adversaries.  
  
Vin was next. He was struck down three days later. Now while Josie had come up with the idea, she didn't have the nerve to do the deed. Of all the seven, Vin was the only one she felt guilty about before the prank had even been carried out.  
  
Vin and Chris had gone out on patrol in the early morning, just after dawn. Then they returned for breakfast, Josie noticed Vin's hair was wet. He was sitting with his back to her silent, while the rest of the seven snickered around him.  
  
"Vin, why in the world are you soaked?" Josie asked as she exited the stockroom, approaching the table in the middle of the bar.  
  
Vin turned to her slowly and Josie noticed the dark ring of ink surrounding his right eye. She tried to prevent the laughter that escaped her lips without success. Vin raised an eyebrow at her outburst.  
  
JD immediately launched into the story, exuberantly explaining what had occurred on their ride. Vin had pulled out his spyglass to inspect two distant riders. After using it, he had put it away and turned to Chris. A burst of loud guffaws slipped from Chris' lips much to Vin's amazement. It too Chris a moment to control himself enough to manage suggesting Vin take a gander at his reflection in a nearby creek. Vin quickly made his way to the creek, dropped to his knees, and peered over the bank. He was so stunned by his appearance, he fell in headfirst.  
  
Josie laughed so hard, she had to hold onto the table to keep herself on her feet. Vin was not amused. And to make matters worse, the ink didn't wear off for four days.  
  
That evening, Josie descending the stairs form her room to find Vin, Ezra, and JD pouting into their beers as Buck looked on with a smug smirk.  
  
"You are such babies," Josie admonished to all three as she had to listen to them whine for the 100th time. But she was thankful they took it in stride.  
  
Josiah was the next on the list. Buck and Josie stole into the church in the dead of the night, while Josiah was asleep. At one point he had rolled over and Josie had thought for sure they were caught. Her heart about leaped out of her throat. But Josiah had just mumbled something about his leaking roof and settled back down. He woke up the next morning to discover enough honey in his boots to stock his own hive. Unfortunately he didn't discover this until after he'd slipped his boots on. He never said a word about it. He just looked at Josie with those preacher eyes and she immediately felt guilty. But it soon passed as she and Buck turned to Nathan.  
  
Now for Nathan, Josie took care of herself. Buck wasn't the most graceful individual and she didn't want to end up covered in the liquid they were gracing Nathan with. He about had a fit when he'd walked into his clinic and was overcome by the smell of rotten eggs. His voice could be heard throughout the town as he screamed the offenders' names. Josie and Buck knew to get out of site- quick. The rest of the seven went to investigate. It took Nathan weeks to get the stench out of everything he owned. Every time he came near Josie, she had to wrinkle nose and turn her head to keep from gagging at the smell. And Nathan made a point to get as close to her and Buck as possible so they could share in the joy he had to endure.  
  
Now Chris seriously thought he was immune to the troubles plaguing the rest of his friends. And if Josie had had her way, he would have been correct. Josie wanted no part of what Buck had planned for Chris. Josie and Buck had a major disagreement over that one, but she had finally relented. She figured Buck had known Chris a considerable amount of time. Buck insisted Chris would eventually see the humor in the prank. It was the "eventually" that had Josie worried. But unfortunately for Chris, one night he returned to his room, after having spent the evening in the saloon while Josie plied him with alcohol. He was not happy when he collapsed on his bed, only to find it give way underneath him and he ended up in a pile on the floor. Josie was thankful she avoided the cussing fit Chris unleashed on Buck that evening, having escaped to her room soon after he left.  
  
Soon the six men were commiserating together on their sad fate. And they came up with a plan on how to get even. Buck's clothes disappeared one afternoon while he was at the bathhouse. Buck, having been chased out of many a bedroom in many different forms of undress, was only mildly embarrassed- a huge disappointment to the six. But Vin knew the way to get even with Josie. The others thought she was getting off easy, but Vin felt differently. Josie spent a week, walking on eggshells, waiting her turn, only to discover that was her punishment. And Vin was correct, because the wait about killed her.  
The next couple of days, there was an argument over who owned some land in the territory because there were two people with deeds to the property. Judge Travis was in town to see over the proceedings and the seven spent considerable time making sure nothing got out of hand.  
  
"Hello Mary," Josie greeted a bit cautiously. In recent days, her relationship with Mary had been strained, though for the life of her, Josie couldn't contemplate exactly why.  
  
"Josie," Mary returned with a nod. "This is Gerard Whitman. Gerard, Josie McCloud. Gerard was a good friend of Stephen's," Mary added, referring to her late husband.  
  
"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss McCloud," Gerard Whitman stated as he kissed Josie's hand.  
  
Josie smiled at him warmly. He was very attractive and had a delightful smile. He reminded her of Buck somehow and Josie immediately took a liking to him. She was about to respond when she felt a hand on the small of her back and Chris whisper close to her ear, "Josie, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Certainly," she replied as she glanced back at Chris. When she turned her gaze back to Mary and Gerard, Josie felt as if she had been hit upside the head with a frying pan. She immediately noticed the narrowed gaze Mary was directing at the two and it dawned on her why Mary was upset with her. "Please excuse me," she said meekly to Mary and Gerard before letting Chris lead her away. She followed him into the jailhouse and sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Chris asked in exasperation. Sometimes the woman just baffled him and he wanted to pull out his hair.  
  
"What?" Josie mentally snapped back to her surroundings. "Bloody hell!" she muttered as Chris raised a brow, having never heard Josie curse in any form. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Care to talk about it?" Chris asked, very curious about what she was so twisted up over.  
  
"I was certain Mary was upset with me, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. It has finally dawned on me and I am stunned at my stupidity," Josie replied distractedly. She knew as soon as she was done with Chris, she would have to find Mary and set her straight.  
  
"Want to tell me why Mary is upset with you?" Chris asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Josie has quickly wormed her way into his life, making herself an integral part of his existence. He would not let his feelings for Mary jeopardize one of his own, so if he had to get involved, he would.  
  
"Not really," she replied evasively. "Now what were you saying?" she asked, changing the subject with a definitive nod of her head.  
  
Chris smiled as he shook his head. "Women," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Did you say something?" Josie asked as her head snapped up from the floor, where she had been examining the wooden planks in order to avoid Chris' unnerving gaze.  
  
Chris shook his head again. "What I was saying earlier was I want you to stay out of Dickie O'Shea's way. If he comes into the saloon, I want you to stay as far away from him as possible. If one of us isn't around, I would prefer that you or Inez get one of us. If Ezra is around, let him deal with the man."  
  
"You must be joking," she snapped.  
  
Chris ran a hand over his face then returned his gaze to the woman standing before him, hands on her hips, ready to take him on. "'fraid not. For once can you not be so difficult and listen to reason."  
  
"Difficult! Reason!" she sputtered to Chris' amusement, which of course only angered her more.  
  
"Are you two trying to scare the whole town," Vin asked as he threw the door open and entered the jail. "Mary and her friend just hightailed it like the devil was after them."  
  
"Oh bloody hell! See what you've done!" Josie hissed as she threw up her hands.  
  
"What I've done?" Chris gasped. "All I did was ask you to stay clear of O'Shea. I don't trust the man. What the hell does that have to do with Mary?"  
  
Josie suddenly stilled. Both Chris and Vin were staring at her expectantly. "Oh Lord," she muttered. "It appears today just isn't my day. Maybe I should put a sign outside the saloon 'Come on inside and hit Josie- free of charge'. By the end of the day, I think I'll have quite a line."  
  
Chris grinned at her statement while Vin looked on in confusion. "So does that mean you'll listen to me?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "I will run for the hills whenever the man looks in my direction, unless you are there to protect little ol' me."  
  
"A simple yes or no would do," Chris mumbled.  
  
Vin burst into laughter. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked. "Chris, you should know better by now. I told you to let me talk to her."  
  
"So you agree with him," she asked, aiming her glare on Vin.  
  
"Now Josie, I ain't saying that. I just think you should be aware of the situation so you can approach it cautiously. I don't trust O'Shea either," Vin explained hastily, hands in front of him as he backed up slowly.  
  
"Thank you, Vin. I will indeed be careful if Mr. O'Shea comes in view," Josie replied as she smiled at Vin. She turned to leave the jailhouse after shooting one last disgruntled glance at Chris.  
  
"Ass kisser," she heard Chris taunt Vin as she closed the door behind her. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled forth as she turned from the jail. Her goal was to find Mary and explain her intentions, but she found Mary and Billy away somewhere with Gerard and his daughter, who was Billy's age. So Josie returned to the saloon, where she became engrossed in work and Mary slipped her mind.  
The next day, Judge Travis made his ruling in regards to the piece of property being fought over. Expecting trouble from the man Judge Travis had ruled against, he asked the men to accompany a wagon train to its destination. Josie learned about their assignment from Vin, who immediately came to inform her they would be leaving the next morning at dawn.  
  
"Chris thinks we will be gone a week or two," Vin explained as he leaned against the bar, watching Josie restock bottles from a shipment that had arrived that morning. "Do you think you will be okay on your own for that long? I'm sure Chris would understand if one or two of us stayed behind."  
  
"And just who would that be? Josiah, Nathan, Buck, or JD would wonder why they were being left behind. Chris has to go for obvious reasons. And though you feel responsible for my safety, I can tell you are dying to get out of town." Vin gave her a surprised look that Josie had been able to perceive his restless. She replied with raised brows as she stopped what she was doing to look up at him, "I know the look all too well."  
  
"What about Ezra?" Vin asked, thinking he'd found the perfect solution. "We could say Ezra is needed here at the saloon. No one wants to have to listen to Ezra complain for two weeks straight, anyway."  
  
Josie smiled at his comment and then shook her head. "Ezra is the last person who should remain behind," she replied softly.  
  
Vin nodded, quickly realizing she was correct. Most probably the best thing would be for Ezra to be away from Josie for a spell. "Then the only answer is fer you to come with us," Vin stated decidedly. "We'll be able to keep an eye on you that way."  
  
"Vin, don't be ridiculous. Just how would we explain my presence to the rest of the gentlemen. Besides, I have a business to run. Inez cannot take care of this place on her own. With Ezra gone, she will most assuredly be needing my assistance." Josie paused as she continued restocking her shelves. "Anyway, I have never been concerned for my own safety. I can shoot more accurately than most men. I was worried about you gentleman, and Inez, Mary, and Billy. With only Inez to keep my eye on, things will be manageable. I won't feel pulled into 10 different directions."  
  
"Josie, we can take care of ourselves," Vin said, amused that Josie felt her presence was needed to protect him and the other men.  
  
Josie sighed. "I know, but old habits," she said softly.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as Ezra sauntered through swinging doors.  
  
"I see Mr. Tanner has informed you of the next exciting adventure we are to embark upon," he said sarcastically from the entranceway. "Seven to fourteen days of bliss atop a horse amid a wagon train." Ezra visibly shuddered as he walked across the room until he reached the bar. He quickly poured himself a drink and tossed it back. "Could things get anymore nauseating than that?"  
  
"I think it would be fun," Josie replied as she poured herself and Vin a drink, sliding Vin's glass down the bar to him.  
  
"Maybe you should take my place," Ezra mumbled.  
  
Vin's eyes lit up as he glanced down at his drink. He looked up at Josie and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't even say it," Josie warned.  
  
"But it's the answer."  
  
"To what?" Ezra questioned curiously as he glance from Vin to Josie.  
  
"Vin is worried about me being here alone while you gentlemen are gone," Josie replied to Ezra's question then she addressed Vin. "Ezra gets paid by the Judge to protect those that need it. I do not. I would have stayed in Kansas if that was the life I wanted to lead. No, you men go on your wagon train. Inez and I will be just fine."  
  
Ezra and Vin were silent a moment, each contemplating his own thoughts. Ezra was ashamed that when he'd first been told of the wagon train, he had only thought of his own comfort, and hadn't given any thought to Josie being left behind, alone.  
  
"If you insist on staying, then I must insist you have a weapon other than the derringer you carry up your sleeve," Ezra said quietly. "I would leave feeling much better if I knew you were well armed and I am sure the same goes for Mr. Tanner."  
  
"I will agree to your stipulation," Josie said with a nod as she held out her hand to Ezra.  
  
"Good. Then later today, you and I will go to the hardware store to make sure you are properly equipped," Ezra agreed as he grasped Josie's hand in his and the two shook on it.  
  
So later that afternoon, Ezra accompanied Josie and Inez to the hardware store. Neither thought it a bad idea that Inez also had a firearm for protection. They agreed Inez would have an easier time handling a Colt revolver, which could be hidden behind the bar and didn't have quite the kick of a longer barreled gun. Josie left with an 1873 Winchester. It was very similar to the 1860 Henry she had inherited from Lou, which Kit now carried on his saddle, and so felt familiar to her.  
So at dawn, Josie stood in the doorway of the saloon and watched them ride off. She was pretty sure she'd embarrassed all of them as she fussed over each before she let them on their horses. Except Buck, that is, who lavished the attention. But none of the men had the heart to tell her so, or deny her a hug and the giving of some motherly advice; even Chris, who wasn't comfortable with anyone fussing over him.  
  
Those two weeks passed so slowly for Josie, she began to think there would be no end. She was bored beyond belief, and while Inez tried to keep her mind from wandering to her seven gentlemen, she couldn't help wondering how they were doing and when they would return. Time passed without incident except for the brief wire from Jesse, informing her that Jeremy had helped his good friend and fellow Texas Ranger, John Armstrong, track down Wes Hardin, one of Texas' most notorious criminals. Jesse had met Hardin once in Abilene. It was in '71 and Hardin had managed to get the best of Jimmy when Jimmy had asked him to turn over his guns. It had turned out in the end, but the incident had enraged Jesse. Jesse was glad Jeremy had helped take him in.  
  
When the seven returned twelve days later, she immediately sensed something wasn't right, thought it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Vin only stayed in town an hour before heading back out. And not once in that hour did he stop by the saloon to check on her.  
  
Josie asked Inez to watch the saloon, then she set out on a mission to uncover that had occurred to Vin on the trip. She learned bits and pieces of some outlandish fiction from Ezra, Buck, and JD involving Vin and a married woman named Charlotte. Josie knew they were trying to pull one over on her and so she went in search of Chris to learn the truth. Josie finally tracked him down in his room at the boarding house.  
  
"Now what!" Chris snarled as he threw open the door. Josie jumped back, startled, as the door slammed against the wall. His expression softened when he realized it was only Josie.  
  
"I apologize if I have come at an inopportune moment," she said softly.  
  
"Nah, I'm sorry. I thought you were Buck." Josie raised an eyebrow in question. "He has been hounding me about heading to Purgatory," Chris replied as he braced himself against the doorframe. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked, motioning toward the inside of his room.  
  
Chris cocked his head, contemplating Josie for a moment. Then he stepped out of the doorway and allowed her entrance, closing the door behind Josie.  
  
"I am concerned about Vin," Josie began as she crossed Chris' room and stood in front of the window. "It is out of character for him to just take off like he did without a word. I have been hearing some outlandish tales of his involvement with a woman on the wagon train, but I suspect Buck is trying to get the better of me," Josie quickly went on to explain.  
  
"Her name was Charlotte," Chris replied as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the dresser. "Vin pretty much turned against us all before he took off with her. I don't know why they came back, but in the end, they did."  
  
"Oh good Lord," Josie whispered fiercely. "Did she take advantage of him?"  
  
"Take advantage of Vin?" Chris asked, surprised that Josie would come to that conclusion.  
  
"Chris, I believe we are probably both under the same suspicion that Vin is naïve in relation to women. And if the information I pertained from Buck is correct, this Charlotte was a married woman. It would seem more likely that she would have acquired the needed skills to use Vin to serve her own purposes."  
  
"Josie, I don't know what happened between them. But whatever did, I don't think Vin's the same fer it. I'm sure he just needs some time alone to think things through."  
  
"Think things through for what purpose!" Josie asked harshly, her hands resting on her hips in indignation. "So he can sit out there somewhere alone, brooding over what he lost. You of all people should know just exactly how damn helpful that is."  
  
"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean," Chris hissed, standing up straight. All warmth that had been first directed at Josie when Chris had let her into the room disappeared from his eyes. They hardened like two frozen glaciers and Josie shivered in reaction. Other than his eyes and the slight twitch of the muscle in the back of his jaw, there was no other outwardly sign of just how angry Chris was. For the first time, Josie realized just how deadly he could be. Here was the Chris Larabee Jesse had warned her to stay away form.  
  
Josie put her hands out in front of her and took a step backwards. "I had no right," she whispered, "to imply that Vin's loss in anyway compares to yours." Josie turned her back to Chris and gently fingered the curtain, moving it so she could glance out the window, though unshed tears obscured her vision. "But from my own experience, I sometimes wonder if you are the lucky one. It's no picnic knowing he's out there somewhere and that he just didn't love you enough."  
  
"Josie," Chris began, his anger somewhat appeased by the incredible sadness in her voice. Though Chris knew he would gladly trade never seeing Sarah again if it meant she could live.  
  
"No, Chris," Josie interrupted as she turned to face him. "I apologize for causing you distress. That was not my intention in coming here." Josie started for the door. Just as her fingers reached the knob, she felt Chris' strong grip on her arm. Josie hadn't expected to be able to leave Chris' presence so easily. She had the feeling she had opened Pandora's box.  
  
"Manuel labor sometimes helps a man settle stuff in his head. Vin might be a Nettie Wells' place," Chris said softly in her ear. His response startled Josie to her very core. She nodded. Chris slowly released her arm and Josie vacated Chris' room. Once outside the boardinghouse, Josie ran into Mary, quite literally.  
  
"Excuse me, Mary," Josie mumbled, still distracted from her encounter with Chris. Without waiting for a response, Josie crossed the street and headed for the saloon. Once she reached the Standish Tavern, Josie again felt in control of her emotions.  
  
"How do I find Nettie Wells' place?" she asked once inside the swinging doors.  
  
"May I inquire as to why?" Ezra asked as he sat at a table, playing poker with JD, Josiah, and Nathan. Buck was standing at the bar, where he'd been explaining to Inez for the last ten minutes his many charms. Inez was shaking her head, wondering where he was hiding them.  
  
"No you may not," Josie replied. "But you can answer my damn question."  
  
Ezra raised an eyebrow at her quick rebuff, but Josie ignored him. She'd already apologized to enough people in the few short hours since she had risen from her bed.  
  
"I was thinking of heading out to see Casey. Miss Wells is her aunt. I could take you out there is you like," JD offered as he stood.  
  
"I would appreciate that, JD. Just give me a moment to change and I will be ready to go." Josie quickly went to her room to change into a split skirt, just in case Vin wasn't at the Wells' place and she would need to search him out. Then she braided her abundant curls and stuffed them under an old hat. She returned ten minutes later to find JD waiting outside with two horses.  
  
It was about a half hour ride on horse to the Wells' place. As the house came into view, Josie was relieved to spot Vin chopping wood. His shirt was draped over a nearby fence. The way his back and chest glistened in the sunlight, Josie knew Chris' assumption had been correct, though she suspected Vin was working himself into exhaustion to forget more than anything else.  
  
Vin momentarily looked up at the sound of approaching horses. He saw one of the riders was JD and so he figured the other was Casey. He was wallowing so deeply in his own misery that he never noticed the other rider was wearing a dress. And so when Vin glanced up again and found Josie sitting quietly about ten feet away from him, he was startled.  
  
Josie had been silently watching Vin for the better part of a half hour. The fact that Vin hadn't heard her approach surprised Josie. Vin was always aware of his surroundings. It came from his life depending on it, both when he was a bounty hunter and now being a wanted man. Josie quickly realized the emotional blow that had been delivered to Vin at the hands of this Charlotte person. There was no real outward sign to show how distressed Vin really was feeling. There was only the deep seeded knowledge of one who had already been through the process of having one's heart ripped from their chest.  
  
"Whadaya doing out here?" Vin asked, taking only a moment before hurdling the axe with one swift swing, splitting a log in two.  
  
"I just felt the need to get away from the saloon for a spell. JD was coming out here to see Casey and it sounded like a pleasant trip," Josie replied nonchalantly. She didn't want to jump in headfirst until she had tested the waters.  
  
"I'm not very good company right now, Josie," he stated, not straying from his task.  
  
"Vin, if I wanted stimulating conversation, I could have stayed in Ezra's presence," she remarked lightly. "I'll just sit here and take in this gorgeous day."  
  
"If you say so," Vin muttered under his breath. A few minutes passed before Vin put down the axe and turned to Josie. "What are ya really doing out here?"  
  
Josie shrugged and then sighed. "I was worried about you, Vin. And please don't tell me there's no need, because it won't change the fact that I do. I love you. So I had to see for myself that you're okay."  
  
"And do I look okay?" Vin asked harshly, more harshly than he had intended.  
  
"No," Josie whispered. "You look how I feel every waking moment of every day."  
  
Vin sank down beside her on the tree stump. "God Josie, how do you go on?" Vin asked, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
She shrugged as she skimmed over her surroundings, trying to blink the tears away. But they persisted to fall. "I ran away," she whispered. "Like Chris wallowed in liquor, I also avoided having to deal with it. I simply packed my things and left." She paused, looking at Vin as the tears began to stream down her face. "I don't recommend either as a solution," she said with a little laugh. She reached up and touched Vin's cheek. "But however you decide to deal with the loss, know this, it does get easier."  
  
"I don't see how," he whispered.  
  
"I know," she replied softly. "But one morning, you will wake up and the first thing you think of will not be her. I promise it will happen."  
  
Vin shook his head in disbelief. He felt as if he'd been stabbed in the gut, over and over again. He almost wished he could lose himself in a bottle of whiskey. But he'd seen what it had done to Chris. It wasn't a price he was willing to pay. He reached out, clutching Jose's hand tightly in his. He had thought he wanted to be alone. But having her beside him felt right. Vin opened his mouth to thank Josie, for he hadn't realized just how badly he needed her support. Instead, it all came pouring out- how Charlotte's husband had been hitting her, how the sadness she carried around reminded him of Josie. He'd just wanted to help her. Then he'd fallen. And if he was honest with himself, he couldn't say for sure if he truly loved her or everything she represented. He'd avoided letting any females close, other than Mary and Josie, because he had nothing to offer them. He couldn't have a wife and children until the bounty hanging over his head was taken care of. When and if that day would ever come, Vin couldn't be sure. And he couldn't ask anyone to wait for him because his name might never get cleared. One day he might find himself swinging from the end of a rope.  
  
"Vin, you wanted to help her, there is no shame in that." Josie grasped Vin's face gently between her fingers. "You can't be expected to go on like you have been. Everyone needs to love and be loved in return. It's human nature to not be alone. Never regret what you shared, only that it couldn't last."  
  
"Why couldn't it have been you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I've asked myself the same thing," she agreed as she dropped her hands. "If I could have chosen you over Slade, things would have been so much more simple."  
  
Vin took her hand in his while he wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes, if only we could choose," he whispered.  
  
Josie nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and was overcome with a vision of Slade. The day she'd left, he'd just watched her with those cold dark eyes, watched her walk right out of his life without saying a word.  
  
"When Jesse finished his research on this town, the one person I was told to stay away from was Chris. He reminds us both of Slade." She paused and sighed. "Jesse thinks me a fool for falling in love with him. To love any man is a downfall that will only lead to ruin. I guess Jesse was right. I can't even go home for fear he will be there. I feel like such a coward, but it just hurts too damn bad. And right now I can't take any more humiliation, having the rest of the family see the change in me. I don't want them to feel the need to choose sides."  
  
"What about Jesse? He's still riding with Slade," Vin said, his tone an accusation.  
  
"Jesse warned me in the very beginning that Slade wouldn't be able to give me what I needed- a home and a family. I disagreed. I thought one day..." she paused as her voice cracked and she took a quick intake of breath as if to prevent the flood of tears before she continued, "Anyway, Slade is like a brother to Jesse. The only person any closer to Jesse is Colt. And even though Jesse resents how Slade treated me, he told me upfront that he wouldn't be able to choose. It would be like cutting off his hand, Slade and Colt have always been Jesse's other half. Jesse wouldn't be able to survive without them, especially since Jimmy's death."  
  
They sat silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Josie was contemplating the family she'd left behind and how she missed them. Vin was thinking of the family he had been embraced by in Four Corners and how his encounter with Charlotte had seemed to taint it.  
  
"Chris didn't understand when I left with Charlotte. I think he took it as a slight against him, like I had turned my back on him," Vin said softly.  
  
"Because Chris isn't in a place to love again, he can't accept anyone else's need to. I think if he did feel that at the time, he is past it now. He was the only one who would tell me where I might find you," Josie confided. "I think Chris was hoping I might be of some help. He is uncertain how to approach you because he understands how badly you are hurting right now. He is just not comfortable talking about your pain as it rekindles his own." Josie paused as she got momentarily lost in her own thoughts. She mentally pulled back from her own dark thoughts, knowing Vin needed her to concentrate on his loss. "Vin, can I ask what made you come out here? I can only assume that this place holds some special meaning for you," Josie asked as her eyes rested on the house some distance away. She tried to ignore the hurt she was feeling that Vin hadn't come to her, but instead, had ended up on the Wells' property.  
  
"I guess you could say Nettie is like a mom to me. My own died when I was real young and when I first came to town; it was nice having someone to fill the role. I guess this place feels the most like home," he replied as he too looked at the home Nettie and her husband had built years ago.  
  
"Oh," Josie mumbled. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
Vin smiled for the first time since Josie had arrived. He jumped up, grabbing Josie's hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Come meet Nettie," he urged, giving her arm a tug.  
  
"Yes, let's go meet Mum," she replied with a smile. It was good to just see Vin thinking of something other than Charlotte. Though Josie knew it would not last, it was a start- one she wasn't going to second guess.  
Inside the house, its occupants were huddled around the front window, watching Vin and Josie. JD had explained to Nettie who the redhead was that had ridden onto her property. She had heard mention of the woman who now owned the saloon around town. Casey, herself, had encountered her once since she arrived. Nettie had discouraged Casey's involvement with her. Nettie seriously questioned the morals of this Josie McCloud. What kind of woman would own a saloon, for goodness sake?  
  
"Only one kind," Nettie thought with a humph. And it wasn't the decent, church-going kind.  
  
Then again, Mary seemed to think highly of her. She had managed to keep Chris Larabee sober until mid day. That was no small feet. She had Ezra actually doing an honest days work. Buck had recently been too occupied with her plaguing their friends to terrorize the local females. Lately, whenever Casey returned from town, she had a new story of some trick Buck and Josie had played on the six lawmen. Nettie found each equally amusing. And she had managed to get Vin to open up to someone about his troubles. When he'd first rode up, she'd thought someone had died. And Vin had said less than usual, refusing to talk about it. He immediately set a work around the place, first fixing the loose board in the fence and then chopping wood for her. It wasn't until JD had shown up what she'd received some indication of what was plaguing him. It seemed Vin had gone and gotten himself mixed up with some tart. He was clearly broken up over the outcome. And the only person he had trusted enough to talk to about it was the saloon girl. Nettie had silently watched the two, watched while they broke down in each other's arms. Vin wasn't one to talk about his feeling. But he trusted her enough to do so. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"They are coming," Casey yelled as Vin and Josie slowly began to saunter toward the house. The three quickly scrambled from the window, each taking a seat as they heard the sound of boots shuffling on the porch.  
  
The door opened and Vin called out Nettie's name tentatively.  
  
"Come on in, Vin," she hollered as she, Casey, and JD tried to appear nonchalant.  
  
Nettie was surprised when they stepped into the room and she caught sight of the girl up close. As she pulled the floppy hat off her head, Nettie found she was much younger than expected, probably only a few years older than Casey. Her skin was more tanned than was the fashion but other than that, there was nothing about her that would cause her to stand out from other God-fearing folk, 'cept maybe that she was a very pretty little thing. She quickly managed to charm Nettie right down to her boot-covered toes because Nettie could tell she really cared about Vin and JD. And she in turn showed with every word and gesture that she also cared about Casey and herself because Vin and JD cared about them.  
  
When JD and Casey stood an hour later, signaling that they were ready to depart on their scheduled ride, Vin and Josie took this as a signal to also leave. They said their goodbyes, explaining the need to get back to town. As the two followed JD and Casey out the door, Nettie was surprised when Josie spontaneously hugged her. After a brief moment, Nettie returned the gesture, whispering in Josie's ear, "You take care of my boy."  
  
"I intend to," Josie replied softly. "All of them."  
  
Nettie smiled as the two separated. "Now Vin, you bring Josie back out here real soon," Nettie commanded as she watched the four youngsters mount their horses. "It will be nice for Casey to have another young person around."  
  
Casey glanced at her aunt in surprise, for she'd been told to stay clear of the "saloon woman".  
  
"Nettie, I'll bring her back out real soon." Vin turned a mischievous grin on her. "Of course, you could always come into town."  
  
"Now boy, you know I don't set foot in town if I don't have to," Nettie responded with a very unladylike snort. Vin smiled broadly at her remark as Nettie took off her hat and swatted it in his direction. "Now get gone, all of you," she said in mock fierceness, gesturing with her arms in the direction Four Corners was located.  
  
Once back in town, Josie and Vin went their separate ways. Vin felt the need to talk to Chris, to try to make amends for any hard feelings. And Josie decided to hunt down Mary, hoping to get their issues resolved, to try to reassure Mary that she had no designs on Chris. Josie had hoped to talk to Mary long before now, but Mary had left with Gerard Whitman on the wagon train. Josie smiled as she thought of Chris and how she would have loved to have seen his reaction when he discovered that small fact.  
  
Josie knocked on the door of the Clarion and from inside Mary called out, "Come on in." Her tone was friendly and welcoming, but when she realized it was Josie, the mask slipped into place.  
  
Josie sighed softly. "How was your trip?"  
  
"It was pleasant enough. But I am very busy today and really don't have the time to socialize," Mary said, trying not to sound too terse. After all it wasn't really Josie's fault.  
  
"Mary, I am not here on a social matter. I have some things that need to be said and I would appreciate if you would hear me out," Josie stated softly. She did not want to get Mary's defenses up with a combative tone so she tried to sound as neutral as possible. Mary gestured for Josie to take a seat on the other side of her desk. "Thank you, but I would prefer to stand for the moment." Josie started to pace in front of the desk as she spoke, "I feel that you are angry at me. I may be erroneous in my assumption, but that are the signals you are giving me. And I believe I know why," Josie said as she looked at Mary.  
  
"And what would that be?" Mary asked curiously as she folded her hands in front of her. She knew Josie could be very observant. And even though she'd tried to hide her anger, she wasn't surprised that Josie had noticed.  
  
"It's about Chris. And just let me say that what designs I have on him since the very beginning are not the ones you think," Josie quickly explained.  
  
"And I think what?" Mary asked, neither agreeing nor denying Josie's statement. But Mary was shocked because she thought she had hidden her true feelings about Chris Larabee from everyone.  
  
"Mary, I am not in anyway interested in Chris Larabee romantically," Josie insisted as she stopped pacing and looked at Mary directly.  
  
"But I saw you in his room," Mary protested, louder and more harshly than she intended. And she knew there would be no more denying her feelings now.  
  
"When?" Josie asked, clearly surprised by Mary's admission. She stood dead still. Her face was lined with confusion.  
  
"This morning. I saw you standing at his window," Mary whispered, hanging her head in defeat. She felt ridiculous. She had no claim on Chris and if there was something between the two, it was really none of her business.  
  
"Oh Lord, Mary. I went to Chris' room this morning because I was concerned about Vin. I wanted to know what had occurred and truthfully, I did not believe Buck or Ezra. Chris is not interested in me, not in a romantic sense. He couldn't ever be. I am just one of the boys, or in Chris' case, I think, the annoying little sister." Josie paused and smiled to herself. Yes, that was probably exactly what Chris thought of her. Josie definitely thought if she had a big brother, he would be like Chris. "If and when Chris let's himself love again, he will choose someone a little more traditional. He could not be interested in a female gunslinger. Anyway, I hear he prefers blonds," Josie declared as she plopped down in the chair Mary had offered earlier with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Blonds?" Mary questioned as she touched a strand of her almost white in color hair. She was clearly more confused now than ever.  
  
"Now Mary," Josie said in exasperation, "Why is it everyone can see the way the wind blows except you and Chris?"  
  
Mary's head jerked up quickly, her pleading gaze on Josie's. She desperately hoped she understood what Josie was telling her. Her heart lifted in anticipation, and Mary tried to control the glee that was taking over her body, to push it back down. She wasn't going to allow herself to give into those feelings until she was certain she'd correctly interrupted Josie's cryptic words.  
  
Josie sighed heavily. "Mary, the poor man is not ready to move on yet, to release the memory of his dead wife. But if you have some patience, he will eventually. I plan on making sure that occurs. And when it does, Chris will turn to you because he already cares about you. Right now, he just can't admit it to anyone. But we all know it. Hell, I think even JD knows Chris is in love with you, and he's not the most observant fellow," Josie stated plainly with a grin.  
  
Mary gasped as her hand flew to her heart. And all the feeling she had been trying to suppress for months came bubbling to the surface. "You're certain?" she asked, still so afraid to believe.  
  
"Mary, I am certain," Josie replied as the smile disappeared from her face. "Chris Larabee is in love with you. Mary, even Chris is aware of it. He just doesn't feel safe enough yet to reach out to you."  
  
Mary jumped up from her desk and ran around it quickly. She grabbed Josie by the shoulders once she reached her, and pulled her to her feet, enfolding her in an excited embrace. Josie returned it as they laughed and cried together. They stayed this way for many minutes, whispering to each other excitedly about all the plans Josie had on restoring Chris to his former self. Especially with Buck and Vin's help, Josie knew it could be accomplished. And Mary was ready to do anything it took to win Chris Larabee.  
  
"Is everything okay? What's happened?" someone asked, startling the two women, who both gasped as they broke apart and turned toward the interrupting voice. Chris and Vin stood just inside the doorway. Josie and Mary had been so engrossed that they hadn't even heard the door open.  
  
Josie snuck a peek at Mary. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Her mouth was hanging open in shock. She was terrified that Chris had overheard some of what they had been talking about. Josie looked back at Chris and Vin, knowing Mary was in no condition to try to speak.  
  
"You both have been crying," Vin stated, his face overcome with worry. He and Chris both took a step toward the two women, both equally scared something terrible had happened. Vin only knew of one reason to make Josie cry, as she wasn't one to be easily overcome with emotion.  
  
Josie waved her hand, dismissing their anxiety and smiled. "Just girl talk, I promise." She returned her attention to Mary, giving her a quick hug that Mary gladly returned. "We will speak more of this later," she whispered in Mary's ear. Mary nodded.  
  
Both men noticed the exchange, but from the looks on both women's faces, nothing really seemed amiss. They actually looked damn happy. Mary had the look of a fat cat who'd just lapped up the last of the cream. And Josie looked downright joyful, as if she owned the world.  
  
"You women always cry when you are happy?" Vin asked, eyeing Chris with speculation. Chris shrugged his shoulders as if to say women were strange creatures and nothing could be discounted where they were concerned.  
  
"Yep, get used to it," Josie said as she walked past Vin, patting his arm as she spoke. As she was opening the door, she heard Vin mumbled, "You women are crazy," and stepped out into the bright sunlight, laughing at his response.  
  
An unsettling feeling fell over Josie during her walk to the saloon and halfway there, she changed direction. She stepped inside the telegraph office and after pondering over what she would write, she quickly sent off her message before she could change her mind. Once back outside, she was feeling better about her decision and she fairly skipped back to the saloon. 


End file.
